different
by unkown swag
Summary: so i suck at these summaries , so just give the story a chance and read the first few passages ... this is ally (girl pov) version of the storty call different. there is treys pov ( boy pov) so sometimes they answer your question for reading one, in the other.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fan fiction if you havent reed the GWS you should you dont have too, to read this story thoe. i own nothing but plot and the NEW charters :)**_

heard trey talking to his mom about driving me to school I didn't think it was a big deal. "Dude you date dreaming". Brad said as he poke me noise.

"I wasn't daydreaming I was just in a deep thought anyway are you done"? "Yea come on"he said as he grabbed my hand."ally I just want to let you know I don't want to see you dating guys but I know it's going to happen so please just don't to it in front of me , also just let them know who's your older brother is ".

"Brad I didn't think it was that big of a deal that I date and I have my eye on someone already" and then I muttered" if only they notice me Thoe ". Brad didn't notice . Finally we was in front of cosmina car. I waved to her the I glanced next to her , it was trey. He looked so mad. But I couldn't help to think how sexy he looked mad. Eww did i really just think that... Aww man this is going to be a long year.

"Ally come on ". Brad said as he dragged me to the door.

I walk slowly over to the car trey was either stairing at me or in a deep thought because he eyes looked right at me . But I shook my thought of my head he's not into me you could see the hate on his face. I frown and slid in car. "Hey trey and mina" , brad said with a nod .I notice trey keep looking at me throw the rearview but I pretend not to notices. When we finally got out the boys kissed Cosmina and left not even look back at me. " he'll see sooner enough ... Have a good day at school ". Cosmina said as she gave my a knowledgeable smile. I nodded and put a kiss on her cheek and headed into school. I heard whistle as soon as I walk in. I turn to find my locker, it was right by the door, hmm easy to skip school I thought. I look around to find my brother to ask him where my first class was. I was trey talking to a girl at the water fountain , and keep saying what cosmina told me "sooner enough" I kept repeating it hoping she was right. I keep walking until I found brad talking to he's group of man whores and male slutes.

" brad I don't know how to get to this class can you show me"?

"Tim can you bring her for me since your class is right next door".

"Sure brad". He said as he winked at me.

"Dude she's my little sis ".

"Bro don't worry maybe if she love me as much as you do I'll be your new brother in law "Tim started laughing.

"It's not funny just show her her class and come back, if you try anything ill kick your ass".

"Alright".

As soon as we turned the corner he started talking to me.

" so how old are you"?

"14"

"Oh"

"How old are you"?

"16 I got lefted back" .

"Hmm.."

"So since your new to this school how about i take you on a date and we'll talk about it at dinner".

"I'm not new to the town you know , and sure I guess ... But I would tell my brother if I was you. He looked like he was going to kill you". He nodded with a smile and when I turn to see I was at my class.

"Mrs. Ally is that right ?"

I nodded , but thought stalker much , you

Just meet how the hell do you know my name. "Well it's nice to see you finally coming into class after being 5 minutes late and on the first day ... I'm not going to give you a tardy though but next time you getting one ok? Now take a seat next to... Ahh mr. Trey". Shit I heard form the other said of the classroom.

Mr. Cadre I think that's he's name started talking aging" whomever just said that I'm letting you know if I hear it aging I will be sending you out, now ally sit next to trey". I frowned and toke a seat. I surely wasn't going to talk to him ". He sounded pissed off when me.c sat me here. I watched him throw the Conor of my eye. He look like he was fighting him self , like he's face expression changed every second.

"Our first assignment is to write our goals for high school or after high school". I nodded . Then after I was done with writing my goals ,I ask him what he wrote. He looked unsure at first but then started say " well the Goals I can't write is become a alpha.. But the goals I put down was become a engineer and and be in honors for my last year".

"Hmm". I said a little surprise . Trey didn't look like the type to take a reasonability that big .

"Surprised huh"? I nodded but felt me so I said " no offense you just don't look like that type of person".

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover" he ask.

I didn't answer who do you tell someone your adopted. Would he make fun of me. "So are you trying out for football "I asked him. I knew he knew i was changing the conversation, I really didn't care at the moment.

" um yea but ,I'm only doing it to girl". My face went red did he really just say that to me what a bell ring after a couple minutes I ran out the door but I looked like I was in a rush to my next class not going to cry in the bathroom like I was going to. It felt like I been in there forever when I heard the door open. The foot steps keep coming closer . Until a blond with blue eyes was in front of me . "Are you ok "?

"Yea, just give me a second please".

"Sure" she said as i walked to the sink to clean my face.

"I'm brook ". She said with a smile .

"I'm ally". I smiled back.

"So what's your next class "?

"Gym"

"Me too do you wanna walk together".

"Sure" I said as we started walking forwards the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(updated sorry i didnt update sooner ive been busy but my summer really starts tomorrow i cant wait )**_

* * *

Lunchtime

Turns out brook and I have a lot in common one being most of our class are together also she a great person I could honestly call her my Best friend already . "Trey 9 o'clock " , brook said from the side of me . I told her that trey pissed me off and when get mad I cry. It wasn't interlay wrong but it wasn't 100% true . I nodded back and keep looking down . Brook want to meet my and my " hot ass yummy looking brother " as she would say, so we walked over to brad and his friends.

"So ally ..." Ben started. "I heard your going on a date with..."

"Don't say it Ben , or I swear I'll do the unthinkable to you".

"Tim".he whispered . I saw brad making steps to Tim and then a hand fell on brad at first he stop and turn to see who it was but then keep moving."Dude what the hell do you think it's cool got you to go on a date with my sister "! Brad was royally pissed off.

"Brad it's just a date chill ". Tim said puting he's hands in front of him

"Chill ? That's my sister your talking about , I will not chill".

" thanks a lot Ben" I muttered in he's direction.

"Anytime small stuff".

"Small stuff"? He nodded. I shooked my head and started laughing. Everyone was staring at me.

"Insiders joke". I said as they all nodded. All during lunch brad kept shooting me looks, when he wasn't flirting with Brook . Tim sent me a text when brad was flirting with brook.

"So are we still going on that date this Friday "?

" you still want to go? I'm surprised ".

"I can't pass up a date with a beautiful girl just because her brother gets pissed off".

"You think I'm beautiful "?

" of course :) ".

"I gotta go .. Brads coming over bye see you on Friday at 9;00 wink if you got that ".

"Who are you texting "?

"Mom , she asked me who my first day of school went ".

"Mom Doesn't text you better not be texting Tim , trust me you don't want him he's not good for you".

"And who is"?

"You'll see". Hmmm I thought .

"So what's up with you and brook".

"Nothing" he said with a smile.

"Dude she going to tell me anyway I'm her best friend".

"Hmm..." He said as he looked her way.

"Hmm"?

"I thought best friends are supports to tell each other everything".

"What do you mean ".

"Shes a Lycian".

" I knew that already ".

"No you didn't cause she has a scent mask ... I didn't know until she told me".

"Dammit , I'm caught ".

"Yea ".

"Should I tell her I know "?

"Go ahead".

"Ok" I said as I started waking over to brook turning around to notice trey behind brad.

"Hey brook"

"You know "?

"Yes he told me"

"Brad has a big mouth".

"Oh I been knew that ". I said with a smile .

"I think you should go out with that boy over there".brook stop pointing I think they seen you.

"The one next to brad".

"Look know they are waving at us they so caught us. And no that trey and he's the reason I was crying this morning ".

"whats he do "?

"Nothing ".

"Your in the friend zone aren't you ".

"I'm not in any zone but "your my best friend little sister" I hate that zone ".

Friday

" I'm on my way to pick you up". Tim sent the text.

"I forgot you could drive".

"I knew we haven't really been able to text with football and your brother down my neck ".

"I know"

"I'm outside "

"Damn that was quick ".

"Did brad leave yet"?

"Yea, you know my dad is going to want to meet you ".

" I know".

"Your cool with that"?

" you wouldn't be able to go out with me if I wasn't ".

"Alright ring the door bell".

10 minutes later.

"Your dates here" my dad yelled.

" I'm coming down". I said as I walked down the stairs . I saw Tim in the doorway looking beyond sexy. "I hope you have dancing shoes on".

" I guess I do , in ready to ... How'd you find this spot".

"It's a club for teen so it doesn't sell beers and liquors".

"Oh".

"Yea".

It was quite for a few mintues until then we pulled up to the club.

"Ready "? he said as he open the door got me. I nodded.

We where there for a few mintues when Tim was talking to another girl , and within the hour they was kissing . I desided to give him a taste of he's own behavior . I walked up to a guy and started grinding on him , I know I was getting Tim pissed but I didn't care. Then I leaned back and kiss the guys full action . That when I felt some one grab me.

"What hell bro get if my girl" Tim yelled.

"Bro she came with you but it's obvious you want that girl". The guy pointed to the girl , who hid her hid. "Wasn't you just kissing her a few minutes ago , don't kill my vibe cause you can't have both ".

" whatever she a bitch anyway". Once I heard that shit hitted the fan . I jumped in Tim and started punching the back of he's neck and head yelling "well look at what this bitch is doing now ". The guy I kissed pulled me off of Tim. That when Tim toke the avenge to punch me in the face. And that's when all the boys jumped him yelling " men don't hit girls , would you like it if someone hit your mother". Before the guy I kiss jumped in he gave me Hes number and wink at me . I was crying on the way out of the club . I called trey cause I knew he would pick me up without asking me what's going on, cause he barely talks to me.

"I'm my way ally , stay right there , what happen"? He asked

"I went on a date with Tom " I told him crying .


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride

It was so awkward I was hoping that something would happen or he would say something, and then he finally did. "What were you doing with Tom I thought brad told you couldn't see him or the other way round " . I said of more like a statement then a question but I know what meant . " Well he asked me out on the first day of school I wasn't going to say no". I told him with a shrug . " why did you call me crying and asking me to pick you up", he asked. I was hoping i could dodge this but I couldn't . "Promise not to tell anyone or beat anyone up". I asked him looking into his eyes and watching body language . She wasn't a werewolf so she couldn't smell it or feel the change of air around him to tell. "It depends if it really bad, now tell me ". I sigh as I started off telling him. He face gave away everything he was fucking pissed off and look like he was going to blow . " are you ok , I'm getting brad and we are going to teach Tim a lesson you don't beat up on girls", he said as he drove a little faster . "Please don't tell Tim can you just leave it alone "? I asked know he was going to say no . "He hit you , a female that's not okay ".

"But he already got beat up by all the guys in the club please trey don't ". Trey shook his head . " I knew I shouldn't have told you " I muttered . "Ally I'm doing the right thing".

"What beating him up at school humility him in front if all his friends, what so Stacy can like you a lot more " I shouted obviously mad at him , maybe a bit jealous.

"If I fucking wanted to show off for Stacy I would be with here right now , but I here helping the ungrateful ally". He yelled back , I felt crush . Silent few throw the car as we drove to house . As the car stopped in front of my house , I got out and paid the taxi making sure I didn't look at trey . Trey grabbed my arm but I shook him off and headed to my house while he headed to his . I went straight to my bedroom with tears rolling down my face , I didn't let anyone see me . I turned my iPod on and started Listen to music it was my escape from the world. That's when I realized crying is pointless , it's not going to change anything . That when I decided not to let people walk over me . So I texted Lexi .

_**Me: shopping tomorrow I need a new look for a new attitude.**_

_**Brook: oh course , good night ?**_

_**Me: please to me you didn't tell me brother and no , what about you?**_

_**Brook: amazing , I think he's my mate and since I'm hiding my scent he's wolf doesn't know .**_

_**Me: oh ... Maybe you should see before you guys get deep into the relationship .**_

_**Brook: yea... So what time tomorrow?**_

Me : around 12 , I'm tired goodnight . I couldn't sleep my mind keep heading back to trey and our argument . That's when I heard knocks on the widow it was trey and it was rainy now so he was getting wet I felt a little bad for him. So I open the window . He step in slowly , pulling me into a kiss . I back up after the kiss surprised and confused was the feeling , "what was that for "? Trey looked like he couldn't sleep either. "I'm sorry ally ". I stood there stunned, he was actually saying sorry. "I mean the kiss , And thank you for saying that ".

"I realized or maybe I been realized I like you ". I stood there stunned my mouth was probable hanging . "Then why do you treat me like ... I don't know who to explain it but someone you don't like ". Trey signed .

"I treated you like that because I knew you liked me and you're my best friends little sister ,and I tried to make you stop liking me ". He said with a shrug. "I'm really sorry though", he said as he lend in and hugged me and kissed my forehead. I took a step back ." We can't do this trey ". I told him . He looked at me weird .

"Do what "?

"Me you ".

"It's supports to be you and I ,sweet heart". Trey said with a easy smile .

"You're worried about my grammar "! She yelled whisper , she didn't want anyone to wake up nor come to room and catch trey there.

"Sorry love , continue ". He said as he played a bowed and rolled his arm .

"Asshole" she muttered." But I'm serious try we can't do this "she said as she moved her hand back and forth between them.

"Why , give one amazing reason why".

Ally thought about telling him ages adopted . He own brother doesn't even know , only her and her parents.

"I'm not a werewolf I don't have lycan blood in me ... I'm adopted , please don't tell anyone ". There I told him . He just stood there looking at me , I didn't know what he was thinking and it annoyed me .

"You know you don't have to make up lies do you don't have to be with me" he told me.

"Why would I lie about being adopted "! He shrug .

"Exactly ".

"I'm going home ". Trey told me as he walked closer to the window .

"Please don't go stay with me please ". I begged him needing comfort . I was starting to wish I had lycan blood in me maybe me and trey could have been a thing . He sign , sat on the floor . I went and sat on the bed and look at him .

"You're welcome to sleep up here with me if you want , it's not like we are going to have sex".

"I'm wet and you're right , but what if someone catches me in here ... And what going to happen in the morning "?

"Just strip ... And tomorrow we can go back to hating each other ".

"I don't hate you " he whispered as he climbed in next her.

"You have a funny way of proving that ".

He signed . " gets getting late , I'm going to sleep".


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 6 when I felt trey leave. Right away my bed felt uncomfortable . I wanted to call him back , but he was already gone and I didn't want to be needy . I remember there was a number and name on my palm and put it into my phone mike was the name. I felt different this morning , like a new person . That's when I remember me and brook were going shopping I was going to change everything . (Brook is a early bird so yes she is up around 6.)

Me:are you still coming at 12 to go shopping ?

Brook : yea I might have to come a little early cause I have something to do.

Me:cool with me ,what time ?

Brook: 9:30, find with you?

Me: yea, gtg ttyl

After I text brook I tried to go to sleep . No luck. That when I started to take stuff down I was going for a new look so would my room. I thought it would be cool to go with aqua . "Hmm "I thought out loud "this was going to change my life forever ".

9:30

Brook wasn't playing when she said 9;3o she was there. My dad gave me 2,00o dollars for a whole new me. I know some of you think it's a lot 2,000$ but when I said new me I meant everything in my room. So while I'm gone I'm making my dad throw out everything in my room out. " ready "?brook asked as I got into the car.

"Yea, how was your date yesterday "?

"Amazing , but the problem is I don't think brads going to call me back" brook said frowning .

"I can talk to him if you want".

"No ,enough about me who was your date"? Yup I told her she wasn't a big mouth so she didn't tell brad thank goodness I thought.

I sighed.

"Wasn't good"?

"He was flirting with someone else and then I was like w.e and I said if he can flirt on our date I can .., and at the end we end up fighting and the club jumped them him for hitting a girl". I said as I shrugged .

"I would have beat him up too, so when's brad kicking ass"?

"He doesn't know and won't find out". I told her giving her an eye.

"Ally, he hit you and your not going to get someone to beat his ass".

"The guys at the club did enough , I'm really don't want to talk about it can we just go"? Brook nodded .

At the mall

"Please don't go goth on me ,you won't look right in all black bright color look good on you and for your room". Brook told her.(theres nothing wrong with being goth , so please don't be offend.) ally smiled " you just gave me a idea". Brook put her hand on the bridge of her nose ."your joking right "? Brook asked. Ally nodded "I want my room aqua blue instead of plain white , it looks boring". Brook nodded so are we going close shopping or room shopping first"?

"Clothes".

Few hours later

Haydin came in (her dad) "I like the new room ". He said as he look around she had a flat, new rugs , new desk, bed , dressers and even a big fish tank , she got one of those things to make her window like a seat, and her room was aqua . "Thanks dad ". Haydin turned around and saw what is daughter was wearing . He's mouth dropped . "What the hell are you wearing put some more close on "! He looked closer " is that a nose ring and a lip ring young lady "?! This time he was really yelling ."it gets better dad "she stuck out her tongue at him . "A tongue ring ?! Your to young for that not only cause I saw you are but your tongue is not fully grown "! My dad was really pissed out . I didn't look bad I look like a nun compare to what the girl in my class be wearing . All I was wearing was a high waist shirts , a belly shirt and a pair of hight top Adidas , oh and a cute black leather jacket , I went to the nail/ hair salon and got my hair and nails done. That's when my brother and mother came in.

"What the hell are you wearing you look like a slut"brad growled .

"Brad watch your mouth". Brad shrugged.

"I look like a angle compare to what the other girl at school wear... I just wanted a change ". I frowned wasn't the reaction I was hoping for I thought they would be like oh so pretty , not biting me head off. Finally someone says something . It was 4 year old sister Elizabeth but we call her Liza . "I like it " she said out out everyone turned to her . "Thank you " I said as I pick her up and held her . I whispered in her ear " your the only one who said that". After I finished my shopping I got a iPhone and a pair of shoes for Liza . And bought more Jordan's an Adidas and Nikes and Uggs and polo boots.

"Thank you ,all! She said as I gave them to her. If your wondering why she calls me all is because she says ally is where creeps are and I am not a creep so there for she will not call me ally she would call me all. I was okay with that she was the only one who called me that.

Next day at school

I walk to school feeling awesome . A kid in a the 12 grade I know cause our moms were friends , he slowed down in his black mustang . "Ally is that you"? He asked as we both pulled our sun glass down. I nodded "I haven't seen you and your mom over in forever ".

"Yea I know, my mom is sick ".

"Oh , I'm sorry , I hope she feels better soon".


	5. Chapter 5

**2 updates in one day**

* * *

Rob nodded "need a ride to school"? I bit my lip "what would people think". I told him knowing everyone would think we are going out.

"Who cares if they went to believe that let them and if they have the ball to ask you is it true tell them the truth". Rob told me obviously he

Doesn't care what people think .

"Alright " I said as I open the door.

"New look"? He asked as I sat down . I nodded .

"Who pissed you off or what was your reason for this girls usually do this to prove a point or something".

"You know your a very smart boy rob, I felt the need for change ".

Rob nodded"cause or and "? He asks know there was more.

"Cause I'm tied of people pushing me around " I told him , I started to feel better. We were pulling up into school when his told me " well I like the change and you shouldn't let people push you around". He said as he open the door for me and help me out the car.

"Thank you " I told him as I gave him a hug . Rob smiled and gave me the 2 fingers together wave goodbye. I smiled as I saw all robs groupies gave me dirty looks .haters I thought. I was looking for brook now and so her near my brother and trey . Ugh I thought . Brad and I really wasn't talking . I didn't know why though I know he was mad at my clothes but my parents was talking to me. I walk over to brook I bought her a pair of shoes to while we were shopping I noticed she was eyeing a pair so I bought them for her.

"Ally you look amazing " brook said as she saw me walk near them.

"More like a slut" brad muttered.

"I'm not a slut , your just mad I look better then the girls you get". I yelled at him.

Brook tried to change the conversation "so what was you doing riding with rob the hottie 12 grader with the nice car"?

"Exactly what you said riding .. We talk here and there ". I told her .

"Let me guess you guys a thing now" ? Brook asked. I glanced over my shoulder to tease her pretending I was looking at rob, but I actually caught his eyes watching me , as I turned around I saw trey he looked pissed off. "Nope just friend ". I told her. She frowned "you had me there". "I know I did " I laughed.

"So what did your parents say about the change"? Brook asked.

"Um well my dad liked my room but not this look" I said moving my heads up and down my body.

"Why would he you look like on of the girls on the corner". Brad growled. I froze , and I walk way . I was starting to walk to my looker when someone grabbed me . It was Rob." You okay "? He asked as he wiped my tears away.

"Yea my brothers just being a asshole ". "It's going to okay , want a ride to school tomorrow "? Rob asked.

"Sure... What do you want from me ... I'm just going to be forward I hate playing games". I told him

"I was think maybe we could be best friends , I mean your pretty but I can't picture us together". Rob said. Ally let out a sigh of relief ."I glad you said that cause I can't either , I'll love to be your best friend ".

"Good, now since we are best friends do you need me to beat up your brother" he asked serous. I shook my head "he's just mad... Your little groupies boy dud you get them pissed off". Rob nodded "they can be annoying ".

"This one girl kept staring at me like I killed her dog". Ally laughed clenching her stomach.

Rob laughed."feel better now"?

"I almost forgot , thank you". I said as I gave him a hug.

"Don't let him ruin your day ... I'll give you a ride home today " rob said as he pulled away and started walking down the hall. I nodded. I went to look for brook I was kinda pissed off at her for not standing up for me and she's the one who helped me pick the clothes.

"Hey ally I was just looking for you " brook says as she saw me.

"Hmmm... Guess you didn't look hard" .

"Why are you snapping at me I didn't do anything ".

"Exactly , you let my brother call me hoe and didn't even comfort me" I throw the bag of shoes on the floor.

"I-I-I'm sorry ". Brook told me I can tell she really was cause her body language didn't change like it would have if she lied. I took a deep breath . "Lets just forget about alright"?

"Deal, what are you doing today after school"? Brook asked.

"Well Rob is giving me a ride home and then I have to walk my new dog , then I'm free". I told her.

"I don't even remember you getting a dog". Brook laughed

"Yea, I was lonely yesterday's nod there's a pet store down the street and they said I couldn't rent him , so I said what the hell and bought him".

"Wow ally" brook laughed.

Ally nodded " everyone was mad at me but Liza and my parents finally talked to me this morning".

"That's good".

"Lets go to our next class".

Few hours later

I was walking my little black and white bull dog Max , I had my iPod on and enjoying the sun. I needed a break everyone was on my back . I hate when people kept talking about something after they stated their point . Like say it and move to the next subject . I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around , it was trey. I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking . That when I felt him take my ear phone out "what the hell trey what do you want"!?

"I wanna talk about the other day". He said claim,

"There's nothing to talk about ok , I said we go back to hating each other".

"And I told you I don't hate you"!

"I don't care, it's going back to the way it was now leave me the hell alone". I kept telling my self pushing him away is the best thing to do since I could never be his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

3 Years Later Senior Year

I pulled up to school with my best friend brook/ my brothers mate/ wife/ sister in law.

"So brad said he'll come with me ".

"What are you taking about "?

"Prom duh"brook told her.

"Oh , I'm going to going no one asked me and dancing isn't my thing".

"But wasn't you the dropping it low and grinding on people, at Savannah's party a month ago". Brook said laughing .

"You caught me , but I'm not going dateless ".

Brook thought about it for a second "did you ask trey or the other way around"?

"I don't like trey and he doesn't like me we haven't talk in 3 years and its not going to start now... I will never be with trey so stop bringing him up". I yelled at her. Brook look at me stunned and walked way.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" I called out to her. She continued to walk . I felt bad that I hurt her feeling best friends don't do that . I went to the vending machine , to get some chocolates some for her and me , and then went to look for her. I went to the bathroom where we first meet. "Brook are you in here... I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you , please forgive me ".

"I forgive you I guess you have lots on your mind ". Brook said in the stall behind me. I open the door and gave her a big hug .

"I'm really sorry ".

"It's okay... I smell chocolate "brook said with a hug smile . "Here ". I gave her the piece of chocolate ."thank you I feel much better "brook said as she ate her last piece.

"Good... Ready to go to our lockers "? Brook nodded, and we started heading to our lockers.

"Ally , wait up "I heard someone and turns around to see Collin.

"Hey lab partner" ally said as he was right in front of her now.

"Hey". Collin said looking as if he had something on his mind.

"Yes"ally asked.

"So I was um thinking " Collin said scratching the back of his head you could clearly tell he was nervousness.

"You were thinking " ally asked almost laughing at he's nervousness. " I was thinking maybe you'll like to go to prom with me "? Collin asked

"She'll love to go". Brook said answering for me and then pulling me away from him. He gave me a questioning look , I nodded at him. With that Collin smiled and walked away.

"Now you can go to prom". I sigh and nodded.

"It's cool having your birthday on prom night you know that ".

"I guess "I told her . I love my birthday but it just a reminder im going to keep getting old and unlike my brother live until I'm like 124536146 (random number lol).

"Your turning 18 and that's all you can say Is I guess"? Brook said as we continued to walk our lockers.

"Not really excited I guess". Ally said as she shrugged.

"Gosh on my 18 birthday your brother surprised me and finally we had -" ally cut her off before she could say anything .

"I don't want to hear what I think I'm about to hear. Please keep that part of your life to yourself".ally said with a easy smile .

"I was going to say we had gotten to go on a date, our first to believe right we been mates/ wife & husband / girlfriend & boyfriend and we went on a date a few months ago but we been married / dating for 4 years now... And you have one dirty mind".

I rolled my eyes at her,"my mind is squeaky clean compare to some other people". Brook nodded "so we are going to skip tomorrow so we can get ready and all that stuff"?

"I guess I have to talk to Collin later I guess to get the information ".

Brook nodded.

"So when did you have a thing for Collin by the way"?

"I don't have a thing for him his just my lab partner".

Brook rolled her eyes at her "its obviously he has a thing for you".

I rolled my eyes at her . "Well I don't have anything for him".

"Harsh " brook said rubbing her chest like it hurt her that I just said. "I'm not going to lie to him and tell him I'm dying to marry him and have 24 kids together".

"You want 24 kids"? Brook asked shock.

"Maybe but I problem will stop at 2 or 3".

"Let me guess you have their names pick out all ready". I nodded,"but that between me and you ".

Brook laughed ."I'm thirsty I'm going to get something to drink". I told her heading . Right as I was making it to the water fountain when I saw trey hugging Stacy . Normally this didn't both her but today it bother caught me looking, embarrass could explain how I was feeling . I wanted to wipe that girls ass for being on him , and I had no idea why. I stay at school I really didn't talk to brook I just did my work and when the finally bell ring I went home .

Later that night.

I felt this magnate pull out side. I walked out side and there was Sally.

"W-what's going on , why am I here and why did I feel this pull brought me here"?

Sally smiled

"Your not a wolf ".

"I -I ". I couldn't finishe my sentences ."how do you know".

"Tingles". Sally said with a shrug.

"Tingles really... Anyway why am I out her and how come I felt a pull out here"?

"Yes tingles when your a gypsy you learn to trust and use them to guide you like you did". I understand what she meant.

"So I'm a gypsy "?

Sally nodded .

"Is that all you wanted to tell me "? I asked.

"Wait you not going to ask more about being a gypsy and all that".sally asked feeling a little offended.

"I learn about this stuff from reading in the library , but the books are old so their missing some information".

"Ya I know they need to update some stuff". i nodded.

"So back to what I was say what else do you have to tell me not trying to be rude but I got plans in the morning and I need sleep".

Sally nodded "you might find you mate tomorrow . One a gypsy turns 18 they could be a possible mate to a werewolf".

"Great" I muttered as I turn around to look at my house.

I then i turn back around and saw that Sally was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I've been a little lazy lately when it came to writing i got a minor writers block, but when i got a comment from __**WinchesterCK1**__ i knew i couldn't leave them hanging on the cliff hanger so i updated i notice this chapter movies kinda fast but tell what you think of it, it helps :)_

* * *

I woke up to see a face staring down at me . I screamed what "the hell".

"It's just me brook " . Brook assured me .

"You shouldn't do that what I punched you in the face"?

"Then you punch me in the face". brook said with a shrug knowing even if I tried she would catch each one cause of her werewolfenss . I looked around and saw my bulldog max sleeping on my my phone I grabbed him and scratched him behind his ear that was his favorite spot and grabbed my phone . "It's only 7:3o".

" get your butt up we have a busy day"

I groan "why did you have to say yes to him"?

"I knew you wouldn't go without a date cause you hate feeling like the 3 wheel".

"You know me so well " I said clapping my hand like a baby . That's when my phone rang.

"Hello "? I said.

"Hi, ally it's me Katerina ".

"Oh hey , was up"?

"I was wonder if you and brook left to get ready yet cause I'm going to Prom and was thinking we can go together "?

"Yea, just come over right now".

I hung up and brook look over. " who was that "?

"Katerina , she coming over to go with us".

Brook nodded "I can't believe we aren't going to the same college , but I'm glad you have someone going with you". It's okay let me get ready . I pick up max and put him outside . Max was my little buddy I love him to death.

At the mall

"Okay so this is what we are going to do we are going to pick 9 dress each 3 for your self to try on and 3 for the other 2 people so everyone should be trying on 9 dress okay". I said knowing its Easier to pick out a dress like that for us.

It was pretty easy to pick out what dress I wanted it was aqua blue and it hugged all the right areas, it had bling on the edges of the sweetheart line it was a high low dress on the sides by my stomach you can't see the patch of above me hips.

Brook had a simple light blue high low dress that drags on the back. Katerina was wear a pretty red dress that stopped at the knee and and had bling on it where her stomach was.

"I love this dress and however pick this one out for me thank you". I told them a Katerina raised her hand." I pick your dress it look better on you I thought , and thank you for whoever pick this dress it feels and looks amazing". Katerina finish .

"I pick it "Brook said with a smile .

"I love it " Katerina told her.

"Now who pick this amazing dress "?

"Me" I said smiling.

"Thank you ". Brook said smiling.

"who's ready to get their nails and feet done"? Katerina smiled as she paid the cashier. "Me" brook and I yelled.

"Come on then gals ". Katerina said as she started her way to the nail salon.

"So I didn't get to ask you , who are you going with to prom".

"I'm going single but I will hang out with you guys if its okay".

"Of course it's okay "brook and I told her.

"Cool "Katerina said as she pick the colors she wanted that matched her dress. "Who are you guys going with" ?

"Brad"

"Collin". I said with a sigh.

"I didn't think Collin was your type so I guess that's why the sigh there who told him yes"?

"I told him yes for her" brook said with a little laughter .

Katerina smiled " I knew it".

Brook laughed

"Do you like him "?

"I guess he's cool ,hes not really my type though".

"What is your type "? Brook asked knowing I haven't had a boyfriend since she met me.

"Um people who are well rounded ".

"Meaning"? Katerina Asked.

"Meaning smart ,sexy , athletic, and great personality(ies)".

"Oh I see now I know why you said he wasn't your type Collin isn't the brightest light bulb in the box ".

Brook started laughing.

"That was so mean Katerina ". I said as I laugh at her.

"It's true" she argued.

"Weak come back".

"It's all I had" Katerina said hanging her head low .

"It's okay ". Brook told her and she tried to stop laughing .

Katerina smiled " so I talk to trey and he said be at his house at 8:30".

Brook nodded.

Ally sigh" I forgot trey and Collin were friends of course they would go together ".

Katerina smiled "don't worry if things get awkward in the drive ill be there and brook will too".

Brook smiled at me .

That's when the salon lady said we were done.

"So I was thinking maybe after prom we should go eat ", brook said as we dried our toes and nails.

"Depends what happens prom". Katerina said with a shrug.

"Something going to happen"? I asked wondering.

"I heard someone's spiking the punch ". Katerina alerted them.

"I love see people drunk it's hilarious" brook laughed.

"It really is especially when they fall and stumble while trying to get back up".

I smiled at them and laugh ."is funnier when they can't get back up and they move their arms up to try to get up but stay stuck on the floor".

"I think that the worse for them but them funniest for me". Katerina laugh.

Later

We walk next door to trey House .Brook, Brad , Katerina , Collin and I .

Trey looked sexy in his suit when he open the door I shook that thought away when it was my turn to go inside and just waved to him. "It's okay " brook said whispering into my ear making sure only her and I could hear it.

I claim down, and notice Cosmina come in with the camera . That's when the doorbell rings .i knew it was Stacy I just put my head down not wanting to see Trey and her together it made me jealous and I hated that. Soon after that the door bell ringed aging it was one of trey Friends . That when I heard the word "mate "come out of Katerina mouth. I smiled at her . That's when I heard another "mate" and then a sigh. So Katerina and trey friend was mates hmm.. What else has this night planned for us?


	8. Chapter 8

The ride was not that awkward ,

besides most of the couples were having heavy makeouts. Collin and I made easy conversations . I laugh in my head at how the girls said they'll help the awkwardness , but they are too busy making out with their being jealous I told my self .

"So did you watch the football game last week"?

"Yea , you did a good job".

"I don't do much I'm just the running back .

"You did good ,do you like football "?

Collin shrugs "I'm really doing it for my dad , he use to teach me how to play before he past . And I feel like that's one way I connect to him ". I honestly felt sad for him . I don't know how I would take it if I'm lost a parent , so I hug him "I'm sorry I asked".

"It's alright it happened when I was 11 , anyway I hear its your birthday today".

I nodded, "turning the big one eight".

Collin smiled "well I was thinking about you and got this". Collin gave me a box with a ribbon on it. I was kinda shook and scared to open it what if its a engagement ring?

"It's not a ring of some sort". Collin quickly said I guess noticing my shocked face. I let out a sigh of relief, and open the box . It was beautiful it was a golden Heart shaped lock it.

"I wanted to let you know that even if this doesn't work that was a birthday gift and I hope we can still be friends".

I nodded "it's beautiful thank you " and hugged him.

That's when I heard a growl from trey I'm guess ,and awws from brook and Katerina who just decided to take a breather . So all eyes were on me and cool who are still currently hugging .

"And I thought you liked bright light bulbs ". Katerina muttered to me. Brook was laughing , and the guys and Stacy were lost . It was funny I have to admit . "Insiders joke " I tell the boys and Stacy. They all nodded. That's when the limo driver rolled down the window that that was in the middle of the car that block him off from of ,"Prom awaits". He said as he now opens doors for us. Katerina giggle I wonder if it was because of the limo driver or Mike . Mike is Katerina mate and treys other best friend . I bet it was mike, they been inseparable. I thought it was kinda cute.

Brook tapped my shoulder "what's that on shoulder". Brook whispered so only I can hear her. I turn to see black markings on my back . "Damn Sally was right" I muttered.

"Huh"? Brook asked.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom". I told her pulling her and Katerina with me . Mike and Katerina growled at me but I ignored it, and pulled her.

"Okay so I have something to tell you guys". I said ,my palm sweating.

"Umm if you hadn't notice I'm not a werewolf".

"Yes you are brads a werewolf".

"No she's not "Katerina told her.

"How did you know"? I asked .

"We'll talk about it when no ones around, no offense brook but its classified information". Brook nodded and left the bathroom . "So you talk to Sally right"?

"Yea, but how did you know I'm not a werewolf"?

"I'm your guardian , you also have another one you meet him already".

"Guardian? What do I need a guardian for"?

"Something big is coming and you're going to need protection and your mate".

"Who's my mate and other guardian"?

"Your mate is for you to find out , but do you remember that guy at the club 3 years ago"?

"Yea, he beat up this guy name tim for me with the rest of the club".

"He's your guardian his name is jake".

"Oh,what's coming up that I need protection from".

"Vampires, war is coming our way. The great Luna sent guardians to all healers ".

"There's only 3 healers".

Katerina shook her head "we need to find the other 2".

"So Rachel Sally and I aren't enough".

Katerina shook her head "each of the healer gets 3 guardians , 2 regular guardians and their mate".

"How do your find your mate"?

"You won't find him today even though He's right under nose , you'll find him at college".

"How do you know all this"?

"I can see the future ,but it changes a lot depending on the choices we make or other people make".

I nodded.

"Now that we are done being serious are you ready for prom"!

"Hell yea lets get it". I said dancing out the bathroom.

"I can tell we are going to be amazing together ". Katerina said as she dance behind me.

"They just don't know" we walk out dancing. Mike walk over to us and wrapped an arm around Katerina I frowned this is going to sound mean but did she really need to find her mate.

"_I forgot to tell you but we have a mind link_"Katerina said with a chuckle.

"_Anything else you forgot to tell me_"?

"_Jake and you have a mind link too_".

"_Anything else_"! I snapped at her.

"_Nope I don't think so_ ". Katerina said laughing . That's when something touch my hand, it was Collin.

"Hey babe", Collin said really close to my face.

I could smell the fruit punch that was spiked on his breath. How long was we in the bathroom for and how many drinks did he have. I took a few step back. "I'm not your babe". I told him and with I took his hand off of mine and walk to the dance floor. They were playing ke$ha crazy kids ft will I am . I was dancing , and got lost in the music like I always music was my escape . I was currently grinding with someone . I turn to see jake . "So Katerina told you what going on"? I nodded . He nodded back and we continued to dance


	9. Chapter 9

Few months later

"I cant believe we are here". I said as I walk into my room in my new dorm.

Katerina smiled "me either , I want you to be very careful around here".

"Is there vampires here"?

"I don't know , but I seen something . So stay around me , or jake".

I nodded "how come you guys don't teach me how to kick ass then I won't have to be the Damsel in distressed".

"Umm I don't know I guess we can teach you some moves, maybe tomorrow".

"Yes". I said bouncing up and down.

Katerina sniffed the air I could tell by the face she was making this wasn't good."ally thank god you have unpack anything hurry up get jake who's right next door to us to grab your stuff I'm going to get mike . These a fire and we don't have much time". Katerina said in a serious tone which when she talk with that tone it feels weird .

"Okay " I said as I ran out the room to get jake.

"Ally"! I turn to see Rob.

"Jake I really don't have time there's a fire can you start taking boxes out my room ". I told him as knocked on jakes door.

"I heard I'm going to get the boxes now "he said as he gave me his bag of stuff. I nodded and put it outside with my boxes and went to help the boys. When we were finish I started to see fire .

"Where's Katerina "? I asked

"I don't know "jake answered.

I started to walk to mike room, when a large hand grab me "let me go jake , we have to find her".

"Ally there's a reason she's your guardian she can fend for herself and she badass at it" jake said trying to add humor .

"Jake she my friend ".

"Ally , this is why we are here to protect you". I sigh ."I hope she okay".

"Mind link her ". I nodded "_are you okay Katerina_ "?

"_I'm okay ally just go with jake I have mike right here with me_".

I smiled at know she was safe and mike was with her . "_Okay still be careful_".

"_Always I be there soon , remember what said stay close to jake"_. A loud alarm went off .

"She said she okay".

Jake nodded, "I told you Katerina's a big girl".

"She still my friend I'm going to worry".

"I know ".jake said as we started to walk to the front of the school to see what going to happen. The dean came out . "As you an see there is no OCAD anymore for now. I call my fellow deans from Toronto .U , and they said we could stay there until our college is up and ready ". No one said anything . Is he serious I thought."we will be leaving tonight".

"_Shit_" I thought

."_Where did you thing we will be tonight_"?

"_I don't know"_.

I was to busy talking to jake on the bond I didn't hear what the dean said all I heard was something last names ". Most not be important I hoped. And that's when jake rob and I got into my car and headed to Toronto .U.


	10. Chapter 10

When I saw Katerina all dirty with fire ash and dirt and cuts I began to walk to her but that when jake grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him and pointed to the deans. "OCAD students as you know I said we will stay here until our college is back . I also said that you will be sharing rooms . Sadly you might have to share a room with the other sex. But we are going to call you by last names so someone start th and so on. Everyone started to get in there lines , I got into the L line jake got in the Line and Katerina got on the j line and so did mike. With my luck , I had to room with three boys and one girl . Ugh damn last name I thought. I had to room with rob trey and jake, oh and this pretty girl named Isabel . Katerina and mike was lucky and got pick to live in a House right next to my building.

"_Ally want to get your boxes now_"? Jake asked.

"_I guess_"I said with a sigh.

"_It's going to be fun here dont worry,something's going to happen"._

"_Let me guess you can tell the future too"._

_He chuckled" no I can't but I heard_ _from Katrina and she told me to let you figure it out"._

"_What the hell is up with her and making me figure it out_".

_"I think it funny, and it's fun to watch" he said with a chuckled _

"_Assholes_".

"_Assholes who protect you_ "he laugh

"_Whatever hurry up and get my boxes "._

"_Bossy much_".

"_Boss life_" I laughed

"_Whatever_"he smiled

I walk up stairs something was pulling me to something I was feeling tingles . I walked into my new dorm and the tingles got stronger. I guess I was just walking and not playing attention cause I hit something . The tingles u was feeling went weird. "Your a gypsy too"? Isabel asked

"Yea , I'm guess your one too"?

She nodded "I found out when I turn 18".

"Every gypsy does". I reassure her.

"Oh good , can I ask you something else"?

"Yea one question how did you know your a gypsy"?

"My grandmother she said the pack had on before . Before she could tell me more she die a couple of days later.

"I'm sorry for your lost and I brought that up".

"It's okay , do you have guardians"?

"Yea jake and Katerina do you.

"Yea, Braden and Brandon their twins".

"Where are they "?

"Next door".

"Hmm you should tell them another gypsy is here ".

"Yea but can us answered my question first"? She asked

"Sure" I said with a smile.

"I have these marking on my back that wasn't there this morning ".

"You found your mate".

"My mate"?! She yelled

"Yes we can mate to werewolves".

She nodded still in shook and

"Do you think you know who it is "?

Isabel smiled "I think it could be the really older guy with dirty blond hair".

"Rob"? I asked

"I think that's he's name". She said with a smile.

"Try calling his name throw the bond ".

Isabel smiled grow large and there was a knock on the door. I open it and saw rob standing there "

congrats".

"Thanks".


	11. Chapter 11

I left the bathroom to give them some alone time . And headed to the living room. I saw trey there this was going to be weird I though.

"Hey", trey said as he look up at me.

"Hi".

"So your a gypsy"? He asked. How the hell did he know . I thought to my self. So I decide to play it safe.

"If I was how do you know"?

"I heard you and Isabel talking". What the hell what gives him the right to listen in on my conversation.

"You were listen to our conversation". I said raising a brow at him."No you guys was talking loud so I heard".

I rolled my eyes at eyes at him , it still doesn't give you the right to listen in.

"I'm waiting for those to love birds to get out if the bathroom, so I could get this sweat off of me". i told him. It started to get hot and i was sweating even more so i started to moved my sweater off and and saw the fan in the Corner. That's when I felt hands tracing my markings . I froze and turn to him. That's when it hit me he was my mate.

"Y-y-your my mate"? I asked him

He nodded ."I am your mate" He told me throw the bond. I smiled and hugged Him ."Ally I'm so glad your mine ", I heard in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek "I'm so glad your mine too". "This explains so much". I told him. Thinking about all the time I was super jealous and stuff. I smiles as he held my hand.

"Trey I'm sorry I pushed you away that day, I didn't know i was a gypsy then". I told him feeling guilty

"It's okay babe". He said as He wrapped a arm around me . i smiled up at him i felt so safe in his arms. "I do have to caught you up on some stuff though". I told him hoping he could handle it .

"Like what love" he asked as played with with my hair I blushed a little .

"Vampires are coming and the Great Luna sent 2 more healers to help the werewolves fix the problem . One healer is Isabel and the other is unkown . We need to find her. Also we have 3 protecters , our mate and two guardians ". I told him.

"Vampires , unknown healers that's a lot of work . Who are your guardians "? He asked my . I was kinda scared to tell him Katerina was on of them but it is better to tell him sooner then later. I nodded "jake and Katerina ".

I heard him let out a sigh of relief I guess what for I don't know.

"My cousin Katerina "? He asked

Ally nodded. I knew he was protective of his cousin .

"Trey are you okay". I asked throw the bond he just spaced out on me.

"I'm fine just a little surprise ". He told me . I nodded cause I understand what he meant. And that's when rob and Isabel came back into the room.

"Finally I can get in there now". I said after I let go of his head and kissed him. It felt weird kissing him , but he was my mate and i was so happy.


	12. Chapter 12

I was wondering where was

Katerina's and jake now . "_Katerina you should have told me he_ _was my_ _mate sooner_"! I yelled throw the bond . "_And you knew isabell was a gypsy"!_

"_I actually didn't know you would have found him today_". Katerina said in her defeats .

"_But you did know he was my mate "._

_"Yes I did , but I couldn't tell you_". Katerina said with a sigh.

"_Alright fine whatever_".

"_I have something to tell you"._

_"Spill_".

"_The fire was started by a vampire "._

_"A vampire was on campus"_?

"_Yea , you need to find the the other gypsy , and fast . That was just a warning trust me_".

"_What is coming_ "?

"_War, we have to protect the humans and werewolves the great Luna said they can stay if they don't drink human blood. But I think we should kill all them blood suckers_ ".

I laugh a little at Katerina .

"_We are meeting up with your mate and Isabel and hers and her protecters so we can teach you guys to protect yourselves in case we can't" tomorrow_ ".

"_Okay "._

_"Bye"._

_"Bye_". After said I said bye I headed to my room. I saw jake in it.

"What are you doing in my room"?

"My room now babe your sleeping with your mate from now on". All I could say to my self was I should have knew.

"So my clothes are in treys room".

"You got it babe". Jake said with a nodded.

"I hate that nick name or pet name whatever you want to call it".

"Too bad babe it's ticking ".

I laugh and walk out the room.

"Trey"! I yelled wondering where his room is . Trey came around the corner in seconds . "What's wrong babe"?

I mentally sigh why is everyone calling me that.

"Nothing I was just told we share and room and would like to know where it is ".

Trey smirk and his eyes fell from mines and went to the towel .

"What are you thinking about"? I asked. What dumb question I know.

"Nothing love, come on ill show you to our room". Trey said as he grabbed my hand and started walking straight down the hall way.

"Jake put your boxes in there already ".

I nodded ," so mate of mine what are we going to do tonight"? Trey looked like he was thinking and then said " we can watch movies ". I smiled "okay well have to get dressed".

Later that night

"So what movie do you want to watch"? Trey asked .

"The notebook ". I wonder if he would truly watch it with me.

"Alright babe only for you" he said as he kissed me and Order it on demand. I smiled "this feels so right but yet weird". I told him. He laughs , "I think my wolf always knew you were mines ". He told me as he laid on the couch and motion me to lay next to him. I smiled as I laid down and kissed him . He clapped his hands and the lights when out and he pressed play for the movie .


	13. Chapter 13

I was sleeping in his warm arms . It felt so good . I love this mate thing.  
"Ally babe are you up"? Trey asked.  
I muttered why the hell is everyone calling me babe,but I think it didn't come out like that. So I just moved closer to him . I didn't want to wake up.  
"_Get your lazy ass up_ " Katerina laugh. "We have training to do "!  
"_10 minutes_ ". I felt trey kiss my head and get off the couch. I whined a little I wanted to stay in his arms forever. He kissed me aging . And walked away. I guess a few minutes past more like 10 cause I heard Katerina's big mouth in my head aging.  
"_Get up_ "! She yelled .  
"_Your giving me a headache_ "! I yelled at her  
"_Well get yourself up so I don't have to yell at you".  
"I think you like to yell at me_ ". I laugh .  
"_Just get up and be out the door at 9 everyone".  
"Okay mom_".  
Katerina sent a imaging of her rolling her eyes. I laugh.  
"Look who's up ". I heard from in front of me. I yawned  
"why are you out here like that "? I asked not really liking that. I mean his hot but I don't want Isabel looking at my mate even though I know she had rob . But still it never stops anyone for looking. Trey was mine and he doesn't get to walk around the house in only towel.  
"I just got out the shower ",he told me . Duh! I thought and laugh I'm so mean."Babe there's other females in the house please go put some clothes on".  
"Is ally babe getting jealous "? He asked  
"No". I said with a little blush.  
"It's okay babe I would be jealous to if my sexy mate walk around only in a towel ".  
"Anyway " I said trying to change the conversation. "We , jake ,Isabel ,her mate rob, and protecters have to be ready and out the door at 9:00 . We are going to be trained how to protect ourselves if our protecters or mates can't".  
"Did you alert the rest of them"? He asked .  
"No I'm about to". I laugh inside my head . Wake up call I thought .  
"EVERYONE I KNOW YOU HEAR ME , BE READY TO LEAVE AT 9:00 ,DON'T BE LATE WE LEAVE AT 9:00 NOT 9:01 "! I yelled throw the house.  
9:30  
We finally made it to the training site I really didnt know how to fight so i was really paying attention. Katerina can kick some butt .She was currently teach everyone a defends move.  
"I bet I can take you". Brandon Isabel other protecter said.  
"Bring it on". Katerina said getting into fighting position . Brandon tried to throw a punch but Katerina caught his fist and flipped him. She currently had his hand behind his back , that's when he took the other hand and flipped dropped her . Katerina bounce right back and punched Brandon in the face. He didnt think she would come back up that fast so he got knock right out . The guys were laughing . Katerina smiled "anyone else want to try"? Everyone shook their head.  
Katerina laugh and went back to teaching.  
"Ally you think you can take this"? trey asked with a smirk . I smiled as I turned to him."your not ready for this yet " I laugh at him.  
"Sure about that ally babe"? he laugh back And raised a brow "Positive babe". I smirked, I can do this I kept telling my self.  
"I think I can take a chance" he smiled  
"Alright I guess I could show you how kick ass I am". He and kissed me.


	14. Chapter 14

I knew going against him was a  
mistake from the beginning but now I was even more positive . I was aching everywhere and was so sore. I learn some awesome moves though.  
"What are you thinking about love"? Trey asked.  
"How sore I am". He laughed and held me close,"I was thinking we could go to a drive in movies".  
"I love to got to one , you do know jake or Katerina and mike has to come right"?  
"Yea I told mike to bring Katerina cause I didn't want to bring jake and he feels like a third wheel".  
I knew what he meant I was a third wheel to Katerina and mike and it was annoying I just wanted to punch then in the face from all their PDA (public display affection ).  
"My ally babe is so violent, You wanted to punch them in the face cause your were lonely ". I laugh and blushed with embarrassment .  
"It's okay ally babe".  
"Why do you call me that"?  
"It reminds me of My grandfather costin how he calls Sally , Sally mine. So you ally babe . It just feels right". I smiled, I always had a connection with Sally it was just natural it had nothing to do with being a gypsy , that was just a bonus . He kissed my cheek.  
"So what movie are we going to see"?  
"Anything that's on if your okay with that". He said with a smiled  
"It's okay" I smiled I could get use to this. Being with my mate and him being sweet  
Drive in movie  
"This movie is so good" I told he smiling my lips all read and swollen from our kisses.  
"We're barely watching it " he laugh . I blushed a little .  
That's when we heard a knock on the window and a unknown face with fangs  
"Vampire"!  
Trey look back at me and put me behind him. It was a move to show protection. I smiled but then got back to the real matter.  
_Katerina vampires_ ! I told her.  
I got most of them their is only 1 left try to get away from trey and come _over to me so you can practice your moves and if things get out of hand ill jump in"._ I listen to Katerina this was a good time . Thankful she was only a few feet away .  
"Wrong move gypsy "the vampire smiled a evil smile.  
I smiled "I think you made the wrong move". He smiled and came at me with a round house kick which I caught and flipped him into his stomach on the ground . I smiled this was easy . I put my arm around his neck and squeezed tighter and tighter until his head popped off.  
"Good job"! Katerina smiled as she hugged me .  
"Ally "! Trey yelled.  
"Shit" both Katerina and I said and we chuckled throw the bond . Trey walk over to us .  
"Everyone go to your cars"! Trey told them with his alpha power. I began to walk with Katerina and Mike . Katerina snickered at me .  
"Not you ally". I heard try say as he grabbed me back.  
"Hey " I said giving him my biggest smiled . Trey shook his head.  
"Do you know how dangerous that was "? He asked throw the bond , as we walked to the car.  
"Babe ,Katerina was there she said I should practice and if it gets out of control then she would have help me".  
"Still should have told me ally babe ".


	15. Chapter 15

(Alert not edit :/)

I was making some Mac and cheese my favorite meal when something touch me I flipped them right away. I guess my training been working . I turn to see trey on the floor .  
"I was only going to give you a hug ally babe". Trey said .  
"You scared the living crap out of me". I told him as I helped him up, he was laughing.  
"So Katerina becoming a real leader to these protecters".  
"Yea tonight we are going to raid a vampire clan tonight at a warehouse for some reason . Katerina won't till me why cause she didn't want to get my hopes up , you might be wonder from what . I have no clue just so you know". I told him.  
"Isn't this like the second raid at a warehouse this month"? I nodded "for some reason she always want me there but not at the other raids ". I said thinking about it.  
"Katerina has her reasons I guess". trey told me with a shrug.  
"Yeah I guess your right , it's just sometimes I wish she would just tell me her reasons". I sigh wonder what could they be.  
he kissed my head "it's going to play out soon". I smiled and nodded my head.  
"I'm tried can we go cuddle before we gave to do the raid"? I asked him giving him a hug pretty smilie. He nodded. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist and headed to our room. I thought about it our room it felt so amazing to say that.  
Raid  
I had to mask my sent along with everyone else because one they said I smell like werewolf and two if I didn't smell like werewolf I would smell human and we are trying to hid our scents. Then we went around looking for exits and hidden exits.  
"Found one". Isabel called pointing to the ground.  
"Who wants to go in first " Brandon asked joking he always does that.  
"We aren't going in but we need to make sure they can't come out throw here". Katerina said looking around.  
"We could trees on top of it "Isabel said with a shrug.  
"That's a good idea but how did we get the tress down without making noise "? Katerina asked .  
"We can't ". Brendan said  
Katerina looked "these a fallen tree right there". The boys all went to pick it up, and put it on the trap door.  
"Ok now we all now the positions ally stay with jake and Isabel stay with Brandon now all 4 of y'all stay close to each other ". We all nodded.  
"Now I want every door busted down and there is only 4 doors I want rob to go one I want trey to go to another one and Brendan to go to the other one , and me and mike got one ". They all nodded.  
"be careful ally babe". I heard throw the bond .  
I laugh a little "when am I not".  
"Lets raid this bitch". Katerina whispered/yell .


	16. Chapter 16

The first 5 ran to the four doors and busted them down and started killing vampires . Jake pulled me to walk up I started to feel tingles , I look over at Isabel and she was looking at me to . The other gypsy was here. She nodded as if she know what I was thinking about.

Jake lightly pushed me throw the door and the tingles got stronger . I looked around to see dead vampires . I felt sorry for those blood suckers but they have to go, The ones who drinks humans blood. For some reason the great Luna doesn't the ones that don't ,to die .I don't understand why is she saving them. That's the another one of my question that's I hope gets answered. My tingles started to get stronger as I passed a door . I looked at Isabel and then at the door . She nodded and we open and went in with Brendan and jake behind us .

"Forgot a room "! Jake yelled.

"_We killed all the vampires_ ". Katerina told me throw the bond. As we went in we saw 3 weak looking vampires".

"The gypsy should be in here where is she"? I asked Isabel she shrugged her shoulders.

I heard Someone muttered.

"You heard that "?Isabel asked. I nodded and looked over at the bodies 3 guys and they were all bleeding. All of sudden Isabel and I are in front of one of the vampire boys . The tingles were like fireworks now.

"The healer". We both said sync with each other .

The guy nodded and passed out.

"Katerina " I yelled throw the bond and out loud. I put my hand over him, And look look throw his soul it was dark his body was black inside . Usually a gypsy inside is white and a bright pink meaning life . I noticed Isabel did the same as me putting her hand on him ,as soon as we both put a hand on him he started moving . I noticed his face gain color it wasn't a pale tan. That when I notice we were healing him . After a few minutes Isabel and I back away and he sat up. At this time I had a arm wrapped over me I knew who it was . Trey and I guess the whole crew was here now . I looked over at Katerina to see a big smile on her face. I gave her a pointed look. She just shook her head.

I turn back to the guy.

"What happen"?

"Well as you know I'm the 5 healer ".

I nodded .

"There's another by the way ".

I heard gaspes from around the room.

"I thought there was only 5".

"Nope 6".

"Where is he or she "?

"She's safe If that's what you want to know too ".

"Okay, but what happen and how come you aren't a vampire anymore"?

"You've healed me that's why the great Luna is trying to unite all the healers we can heal the vampires who didnt give into the evil and eat human blood..." They was more he was going to say but then another body groan next to him


	17. Chapter 17

" aw man mat you look horrible". I heard the healer say to the other guy on the floor.

"What are your names"? I heard Isabel asked.

"I'm Dustin , this is Austin and that Justin ". The heal who is Dustin said and pointed to his protecters on the floor. I laugh cause all their names had the unstin . Trey kissed my head lightly .

"Justin here had the ability to have knowledge of what's going on and maybe why cause he gets dreams and sighs and stuff , out out of each gypsy these a stronger on and that on inhabits a special ability ". Dustin finish .

"_This is alot to take in _" I told trey

"_It'll get easier ally babe_ ". He told me hugging me close. I started laughing when I heard jake and Katerina fighting about who's the strongest.

"You aren't stronger then me"!Jake yelled .

"If I weren't how come i have the special ability "? Katerina asked smiling.

Jake sigh "Im stronger then you anyway I don't care about who says I'm not".

Katerina laughed.

"Lets get these guys healed so we can go home". I heard Brandon say.

I started to walk to the other guy on the floor and started to heal him with Isabel and Dustin had the other guy trying to heal them. I was ready to go home I hate seeing dead bodies. Isabel and I guy was healing cause there was 2 off us, then we went to the one where dustin was and help in seconds the body was up .

"Thanks". I believe the guy Justin said he looked eat heather now . He had dirty blond hair , and hazel eyes. The other guy Austin had brown hair and eyes . And Justin had black hair blueish eyes. Trey wrapped arm around me when the guys were all healed.I looked up at him and raised a brow . Wondering why he is being clinging . Then he kissed me "_mine_ "! I heard throw the bond . I smiled and nodded "_Only yours_". I felt and heard him rumbling . I loved when he made that sound , it makes me feel I'm found a good job at being a mate.

"Lets get you guys something to eat how about- ". Katerina got cut off by Brenda who said "pizza". Everyone but Katerina nodded . Katerina rolled her eyes.

." Come on then lets go". trey told them heading to the door , me right next to him since I was still in his arms .

" I could use a run" I heard one of Dustin protecters say.

I smiled as I saw trey come out in wolf form . I started to wonder was he ever disappointed I couldn't run with him instead I had to be on his back. I jumped on his back anyway though.

"_Okay ally babe_ "? I heard him asked

"_Um, I'm going to ask you something be completely honest_ ". I told him .

He nodded, but I felt him get tense .

"_Were you disappointed to find out I was your mate instead of a she wolf who can phase_"? I asked.

He stopped running and looked at me. "_why would disappoint I have a awesome mate who's a gypsy and loves me and is sexy as hell I could never be disappointed "_. he told me licking my face. Aww that was sweet I thought to my self and the he licked me. I laugh "eww trey". He laugh like it was funny.


	18. Chapter 18

Updated :) winchesterCk1 I missed you comments glad you back , and I had a great idea for the ending I think you going to like it it has to do with your comment on chap 17 ill see what I an do :D

* * *

So the new healer and he's protecters are in the dorm next door . We are going to pick up the other healer Sara today. Can I say I'm nervous , Katerina said after we get Sara we are on our way back to Romania to get ready for a battle werewolves vs vampires .  
"Ally babe , you day dream a lot ". Trey said as he smiled at me and kissed.  
"Shut up and drive". I said playfully . He laughed and kissed me .  
"I love you ally babe".  
"I love you too trey".  
He smiled and rest his hand on mines and starts to drive .  
"So what are you most excited about when we go home"?  
"Well I get to see max ,and I get to tell everyone your my mate and we are together now". Trey growled at me "who is this max guy". I started a laughing it took me about five minutes to stop. And trey had a mad face on ."you didn't answer my question ally". I frowned when he didnt say my nickname that I grew to like a little.  
"Remember that day you saw me walking "?  
"Yea you had your earphones in and was waking a dog you told me and I repeat "leave me the hell alone".  
"well max is my dog and I thought I couldn't be your mate so yea I was pushing you away".  
Trey nodded "you still have that dog"?  
"Yea but I had to leave him cause the dorm didnt allow pets ".  
Trey nodded "we are here ". He said as he got our the car and headed to my side to open the door.  
"Thank you "I smiled at him . He wrapped a arm around me and we started up the stairs to her onto the porch. Jake was with us but he was still sleeping in the car . So I knocked on the door. Some guy open the door .  
"Who are you "?  
"ally and trey and we are looking Sara".  
The guy turned his head like he was talking to some one and nodded "wheres Dustin"?  
"He needed rest, can we come in"? I told him.  
he nodded "Sara just packing her last bag".  
We nodded and walking inside.  
"So you one of Sara's protecters"? Trey asked  
He nodded ,"I'm James ".  
"trey and this is my girlfriend ally ".  
James nodded  
"James and renee I'm ready to go are they here". I'm guess Sara asked  
"Yea come down stairs ". James yelled back.  
Sara was a pretty brunet with green eyes. "Hey I'm ally".  
"Sara". She smiled .  
"this is trey my mate". I told he pointing to him.  
"Where's your protecter"?  
"In the car sleeping ".  
"Some protecter" Sara rolled her eyes .  
"He actually a amazing protecter we had a crazy day yesterday "  
Sara nodded "so where's Dustin"?  
"Resting did you know he was captured and turn into a vampire".  
"No ". She said as she hook her head and had a worry face.  
"We turn him back though , did you know you can heal a vampire who didnt give into human blood"?  
"That's so cool" Sara said smiling .  
"So are you ready for Romania "?  
She nodded .The door open acrossed the room.  
"Mate"! I heard across the room


	19. Chapter 19

could this work I wonder knowing that was going throw mostly everyone's mind. I felt trey winced an looked up at him and he kissed me.  
"How are we mates and your ally protecter"? Sara asked  
Jakes eyes started to glow "are you trying to rejected me"? He growled at her. I snuggled closer to trey scared about what will happen between them . Sara looked around the room ."I-I'm not -not rejecting you it just that -that um we shouldn't be mates due to the situation we are in-in". Sara said looking away. I knew jake was going to blow soon.  
"So you don't want to be mates because of the situation we are in"? Jake asked about to lose his control.  
"I didn't say that I'm just say we shouldn't be mates one cause your ally protecter you can't be mines and her protecter it won't work at the end if we are both in trouble you'll save me instead of her". Sara told him speaking with more confidents and put a hand on his chest to claim him. Jake nodded " I understand, we'll just have to get ally another protecter ". I started to sit up to give jake a piece if my mind. She may be his mate but he didn't gave the right to drop me like I'm a piece if shit . He could have said it nicer at least pretend to be torn . But he didn't .trey put his hand over my mouth as I began to open it .  
"_Ally babe don't say what's on you mind right now out loud. block your mind from him and then say it between our bond". _Trey told me_.  
"How he's just gives me up for some_ girl"!  
"_Ally babe that's not just some girl that's his mate".  
"It's just I can't believe he did that_".  
"_Ally babe that's his mate he did the right thing".  
"I know but the way he said it , it was like he didn't even care about me anymore _".  
"_It's going to be okay ally babe".  
"I need some air_". Trey nodded "_come on let's go outside while they talk_". I nodded and snuggled closer to him. Trey rubbed my back it was actually comforting.  
"Are you okay ally".

"I feel a little better" I said giving him a smiled though I knew it was weak.

"It'll get better after you get use to it". I told her.

"Hey ally "? Jake called. Trey and I looked up.  
"Yes jake"? I asked him still mad at him.  
"Come on babe , don't be mad at me we can still be the best of friends". Jake told me.  
"I guess " I told him rolling my eyes at him .  
"Ally come on, if you were in my position you would do the same thing".  
I turned her head and played with her nails . I didn't want to hear him anymore . I guess I'm mad and happy at and for him.  
"Be nice " trey whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.


	20. Chapter 20

So today we are leaving to Romania . Jake moved out of our dorm and into the one next door. I still don't talk to him . Katerina said that we'll meet my new protecter in Romania .

"Everyone packed "? Katerina asked.

"Yes " I heard from different rooms. "We leave in 30" she yelled aging .

I looked over at trey "do you think we can beat them".

Trey nodded "our team is kick ass ".

I smiled " yes we are , we have 8 more members though".

"Yhea my kick ass grandma Sally and grandpa costin and Sally two protecters".

"Don't forget Rachel and her mate and protecters".

"I know ally babe , are you ready"?

"yes" I told him smiling .

"Come on ,lets get your bags in the car".

ROMANIA!

We got off the jet and waited to get pick up. I noticed Dustin and trey being antsy .

"_We aren't the only ones ally babe_ _you are to_". Trey told me throw the bond . I smiled "_I'm going to meet my new protecter soon"_I told him.

_"I know babe and I hope your still not made at jake he had no control over what happen_".

"Okay". I told him kissing his cheek that when a car roll up.

Trey open the door the door a right away to headed pop out.

"You know Amy they shouldn't justtt leave limos filled with vodka just anywhere". she slurred her words."_Trey they are drunk_". I told him throw the bond. Sara was laugh at the girls who were now trying to get out the car. Brandon and Brendan was laughing too. Trey was holding his in.

"Who are you guys"? I asked

"I'm Amy" Amy said almost tripping .

Brendan help her just to be nice. She smiled and moved her bangs out her face. "And this is my best best best frienddd Chelsea". Amy said pointing to her. Chelsea smiled "did you know the limos filled with vodka, whoevers going to ride in that are trying to get hammered"! Chelsea smiled and took a bottle with her as she tired to get out the car.

Okay so now even I laughed this girl is drunk as fuck .

_"I can tell they are werewolves, and they must have drunken a lot to get this drunk_". Trey said throw the bond and I told Katerina who nodded at us.

"What pack are you from"? Trey asked .

"The Romania one". Amy smiled and tried to get back in the car but failed misery, she ended up falling.

"Man these chicks are hammered " Brendan laughs and shakes his head as he pick up Amy .

"Lets get them to the pack house". Trey told us. We all nodded and got into the car and put Amy and Chelsea in.

"Your a cutie " Amy told trey.

I growled . Hold up did I just growled okay I officially hang out with wolves too much." _Love she drunk she won't remember what she said in the morning so please don't try to hurt her_". I nodded , and turn to her" Amy I'm ally and this is MY mate Trey". I told her making it clear.

"_Is my ally babe jealous_"? Trey asked

"_Mine_". I smiled and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

So I'm putting up yesterday's update which is is this one then today's up date and then saturdays update and Sunday today , how cool 4 chapters in one day , Next update will be Monday . Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

Thanks for bring them back safely we will have a talk to them when they are sober ". Chester,Chelsea's dad told us and Fran Amy's mom said.  
"It's my job as a future alpha" I heard trey say. I thought, was it even possible for a a person who doesn't phase to come and lead a pack ? Man I wish I could be a better mate for trey and and leader for our future pack . " I thought they were cool, anyone agrees "? Sara asked laughing, talking me out of my thoughts . I laugh and shook my head "I think we can go clubbing with them when they learn to hold their drinks".  
" I cant believe they song the whole song to ho hey by the lumineers ". Brandon said laughing.  
"Hey , I was singing too" I said giving him a look.  
"I can say she truly was " Trey said rubbing his ear. I playfully glared at him and hit his arm ."I love your singing ally babe ". Trey said as he kissed my nose . Suck up I thought and smiled at him.  
"So Sara ,jake,Renee, James, you be staying house". Katerina told them.  
"who's Mrs. Mary"? James asked.  
"My old baby sister, who lives next door to me". trey told them.  
"Isabel ,rob ,Brandon , Brendan , and trey you'll sleep in your house even thought we know trey will end up at ally's ". Katerina said with a smirk. I blushed and smiled Trey just rolled his eyes like a girl .  
"Alright goodnight everyone". Katerina said as she and mike headed to ally house. Every one spilt up and went to there temporary house.  
"So ally I was thinking maybe we can go on a date tonight". Trey said looking sightly nervous .  
I smiled "that would be fun".  
he smiled "you go get ready ill be back in 30 minutes".  
"Your only giving me 30 minutes to get ready"? I asked frowning.  
He nodded "better hurry ally babe the clock is ticking".  
I smiled and peck his cheek and ran to my house ." _Katerina meet me in my room_ _now_"! I told her throw the bond , as I ran to my room wondering what I was going to wear.

"What's wrong ally"? Katerina said a she busted throw the door.

"I got a date in 30 and don't know what to wear help me". I told her frowning .  
"Hmm". Katerina said looking throw my closet. Katerina smiled as she found a dress in my closet it was a coral red high low dress "this looks pretty".  
"I didn't even know I had that dress in there ". I said sightly confused.  
"I brought it that's why and I put in your closet while you were talking I knew you was going on a date in the vision . I can tell I don't need to come no vampire attacks tonight".  
I let a sight of relief Then went to pick out some silver high heels ."how about those"?  
"Goes great now hurry up and jump in the shower ". I did as she said and took a quick shower . Having 15 minutes left.  
"Lets get you dress , and then we'll put on some natural make up on, then we curl you hair". Katerina said holding the dress up too me.  
I quickly put on the dress and the shoes , and sat in the chair in front of the mirror .  
"Ally your already looking amazing". Katerina said as she put the make up on my face.  
"I can believe he only gave me 30 minutes though". I told her wanting to shake my head.  
"Your almost done now I have to curly your head should be done in 15 minutes ". Katerina told me touching up my make up and then pulling the curly irone out.  
"Katerina it's already 8:25, he'll be here in 5 minutes".  
"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late"? Katerina smiled.  
"Lets just hurry I don't him to wait long".  
20 minutes later  
"I thought you said only 15 minutes"! I told her. I was 15 minutes late.  
"Beauty takes patiences, and once he see you he'll forget all about you being late".I sigh . Then their was a knock on my door.  
"It's mommy and Liza ". my mom said opening the door.  
"oh and max". Liza said holding max I smiled and pick both of them up.  
"I missed you guys".i told them kissing Liza face, and rubbing max's head.  
"I miss you to". Liza said holding me close. Max licked my face I laughed and put them down.  
"You look beautiful " my mom said smiling .  
"Thank you treys talking me on a date he's my mate , if I hadn't told you late and Katerina helped".  
She smiled "that's good, you know he's down stairs waiting your dad is talking to him".  
I nodded and smiled "I'll see you guys later". I said as I started down stairs and open the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

Ally you look beautiful ". My dad said . I smiled at him ,and looked at trey who was stunned.

"Ally babe you look amazing beautiful ". Trey said as he smiled at me and held my hand. My dad smiled at us and waved goodbye . I kissed his cheek and started to treys car hand and hand.  
"I can't wait to see where we are going". I said excitedly .  
"I think you'll like it ". Trey said smiling but was tensed .  
"Okay babe"? I asked him.  
He nodded" I just have some other things on my mind". I nodded and smiled as he parked the car, and looked around . We were at a park.  
"Why are we at a park " I asked confused.  
"Remember when we was younger "? I shook my head.  
"Well this is where we had our first kiss".  
"What do you mean"?  
"Ok so when we where 10 I dared you that if I beat you at a race you'll have to kiss me". The memories came flowing to my mind. I remembered him cheating pulling my by my shirt to slow me down and out me behind him and then him using his wolf sped to beat me.  
"Your a little cheater you know that"? I asked him.  
He laughed "if I didn't I would've to wear your toto for a week and go everywhere in it". I forgot I said that he had to do that. He smiled and got out the car and went to open mine.  
"Thank you". I told him kissing his cheek.  
"No problem ally babe". He smiled  
"Are you ever going to quit calling me that"? I asked jokingly .  
He shook his head very seriously" no". I kissed him trying to get him to joke with me . He smiled at me as we turned the corner . My eyes grow big .  
"Trey this is beautiful ".  
"Just like you". He smiled  
I blushed , and started walking to the lanterns that was flying around the area we there were going to picnic there was candles and lights hanging of tress ,It was so beautiful .  
"I love this ". I smiled .  
Trey smiled and sat me down on the white blanket .  
"How'd you come up with this idea"?  
"I will never tell". He smiled . I wonder how'd he get this idea I think I wrote this in my dairy before... Liza! I thought and smiled .  
"This idea didn't come from a noise 8 year old , who reads her sisters dairies"?  
Trey shook his head.  
"Lying to me babe". I said looking in his eyes.  
He nodded "I wanted this to be special ".  
I smiled and kissed him "its okay babe".  
He smiled and started pouring the red wine . I looked up at the sky.  
"It's a beautiful night the moon and stars are out and there's no bugs".  
Trey smiled "I glad you like this, this is our first date".  
"I know and it's beautiful I can't wait to see what else you got plan ".  
Trey smiled and got on to his knee . Okay this is get weird I thought.  
"Will you marry me ally babe faith Lupei "?( her name ally faith Lupei )


	23. Chapter 23

Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

I can't , treys needs a better mate one that can phase the pack need a great alpha female who can phased . I shook my head back away from him needing space ."I can't "I said in a whisper . I knew he could hear it cause his wolf hearing . He started walking to me ."why"? He said sounding broken.  
"I-i-I just can't ". I told taking the same amount of steps he did backing up.  
"Ally babe". He said sounding even more broken. It broke my heart but he deserves better not this not me.  
"Trey I can't"! I said noticing the tears I never notice before there.  
"why are you doing this ally babe, did I do something wrong"? He asked his eyes glowing on and off.  
"Nothing , I just want to go home". I told him . He sigh and nodded . He started cleaning the stuff up. I started walking to the car my heart was hurting literary .I closed the bond after I left his side not wanting him to hear my thoughts or hearing his . I just wanted to sleep this night off. I heard a twig crush behind me . 'I'm clearly messing with a Ricky 'I thought . 'Who steps on a twig'. I turned around to see a vampire. He started walking to me. I thought Katerina said no vampier attacks.  
he smiled and flashed his fangs at me and put his hand over my mouth super fast and whispered in my ear.  
"This is just one visits of the many we will be making in a month war will be knocking on your door, we try to be fair and let you get Practice you guys will need it if you think you guys will take us down". He told me breathing on my neck , I could feel him smirking. I grabbed his arm that was on my mouth and flipped him. He smiled at me and ran off with his quick speed he looked like a blur. I stood looking at the woods where the vampire had disappeared to, when I felt trey tap me "we're leaving ". He told me as he open my door for me and walk to his side and got in . The ride was silent . It wasn't awkward silent but it wasn't comfortable silents either.  
"Thanks for the ride" I muttered to him as he open the door for me . He nodded. I could tell he was broken inside, I felt like the the bad person. You could see the hurt in his eyes as we walk up to my porch.  
"goodnight". I said looking down at the floor of my porch .  
"Goodnight ally". He said as he looked down and started to his house. Ally? I thought what happen to ally babe i thought he said he was never going to stop calling me that. I glanced over to his house and caught his eyes I quickly looked down and headed into my house grabbing max while I was at it. I went to my room wash the make up off my face and changed into pjs I grabbed max and laid down on my bed rubbing his head and holding him close. He licked my face I gave him a weak smile.  
"All"? I heard Liza say .  
"Yes"? I asked.  
"Can I sleep with you I saw something in my room and I'm scared". Liza said as she open the door.  
"come in". I told her making space for her .  
"Are you okay all"? She asked . I gave her a face smile and nodded. She smiled and snuggled closer to me and max. I kissed her head and tired to fall asleep which was impossible .


	24. Chapter 24

Ok so for some reason it won't put the sentence the way I want it so I'll comment the last sentence okay :)Okay also I don't know why but if you see spelling mistake I tried to fix them but for some reason I save it and it makes no changes :/

* * *

NEXT MORNING  
I didn't sleep at all last night I groan tiredly . I got up an went to make some coffee since I knew I would be tired all day. That's when I heard a knock on the door.  
"what are you doing here"? I asked rubbing my eyes it was so bright outside.  
"I wanted to talk to you, we need to talk". I sigh in movies and reality those are the words you never want to hear."fine let me just take a shower and then I'll get ready and we can talk". He nodded and smiled at me. I wonder how he could still send me smiled and I rejected his proposal. I frowned knowing that's what we are going to basically talk about. I went up stairs took a quick shower got dressed today I was wearing high wasit shorts that are tie died aqua blue and purple, with a white Lacyed shirt, an some high top sneakers . And grabbed max. I was glad only trey and I knew about his proposal. I wouldn't want other people asking me why I said no. I walk down stairs and out the door.  
"Back". I smiled not a big one but I smiled and sat max down on the floor and walked next to him.  
"I guess we are walking and talking he asked.  
I nodded and wanted to get this talk over with"so where do you want to start"?  
"Why did you rejected my proposal, and do you want me as a mate"?  
"I don't want to talk about that ,and yes your a amazing mate it's just that ...never mind".  
"Ally babe please tell" he begged. I started to let my wall fall when he said ally babe. And I told him.  
"I think you deserve better and so does the future pack".  
"your my mate , your everything i'll ever deserve , and for the future pack you'll be a amazing alpha".  
I smiled "so what are we"?  
"whatever you want to be ally babe". He told me and I smiled.  
"how about I tell you later"? I told him knowing my chose I just wanted it to sink in. He nodded, but I could feel him get a little tense, and he had his serious thinking face on.  
"your thinking hard you know that"?  
he laugh and pulled me closer to him. I love being in his arms .  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel any type of way I just thought you need a mate that can get all furry". I told him . And he kissed my head. I smiled at him and pick max up as we walk into to the park and sat on a bench.  
"So how did you sleep last night"? He asked . I rolled my eyes he already knows why would he ask me .  
"Horrible ,you"? I asked him back.  
"Didnt sleep" he told me. I frowned inside my head but didnt let it show. He started to crack his neck which give me the chill I hate when people crack their fingers and stuff.  
"I'm still tired" I told him resting on him.  
"We can go to my house an rest , if you want". He told me kissing me. What a sweet heart I thought and smiled my sweet heart. I nodded and started to stand. As he held my hand we started walking to his house.  
"so trey what did you do yesterday "? I asked trying to make a conversation.  
"watch a movie you"? He asked.  
"Liza came into my room to sleep so I just laid there awake ". He pulled me even closer to him and kissed my head.  
"I didn't think you wanted me over , I just wanted to give to space". He told me.  
"Trey I love you" I told him looking deep into his eyes.  
"I love you too ally babe". He said as he kissed me . At this moment I knew that my choose was the best one I ever made.  
"I want/ and ready to be ".I told him in His ear . His smile grow big and he held me closer to him.


	25. Chapter 25

alret boring chapter next one will be better

* * *

Ever get that feeling your being watch? I was sleep and I felt as if someone was watching me. Sure enough trey was watching me. I was a little creeped out to be honest. "Babe why are you watching me"? I asked he laugh . I didn't get was funny but waited for his answer .

"I was watching cause you look beautiful, and I can't want till you are ".

I smiled at him "I can't either". I said as I snuggled closer. I felt trey move a little to look at something "babe lets go swimming in your backyard".

I smiled "that'll be fun I'm dying for a swim ". He smiled and kissed my cheek and got ready.

"Ready "?he asked as he was done, holding my hand. I nodded and we started out his room and house and to mine.

"Lets see what I to swim in". I said as we walking into my room.

"No bikinis ". trey told me , who does he think he is?

"But babe-". I started to protest but trey rudely cut me off.

"No ". He said firmly

"who said you was the boss of what I wear"? I asked getting mad .

"I am your mate-". This time I cut him off.

"You may be my mate ,but you don't get a say in what I wear". I told him getting heated.

Trey growled at me "your wearing a one piece".

I shook her head and grabbed my 2piece ."one piece my ass ". I muttered as I walked into my bathroom. Right as I got in Katerina mind linked with me.

"_Dude please wear a one piece_ _I_ _don't want to be the only one". Katerina begged._

"_I don't like them_" I told her as I started to strip.

"_Please mike is making me_ ". Katerina told me .

"_Why don't you just say no_"?

"_I don't like to fight with him and I know it would cause a fight_".

"_Fine_". I told her getting my one piece out.

"_Thank you I owe you_".

"_Remember that_"I smiled, and put on the one piece. I was a little upset that I didn't see trey waiting for me in my room but walk outside. I noticed right away he was talking to someone and that someone was a girl. Yes I was jealous . Who wants their sexy mate talking to another member of the opposite sex when they just got into a little fight or disagreement .

"Hey ally". Amy says a she hops over the fence with ease .

"hey" I said with a smile it was a little fake. All of a sudden I felt cold water on me. I looked down into the pool to see Dustin swimming and laughing. I sent him a glare and I heard more laughing from trey and Amy I sent them both glares. Now Austin and Justin started to run into the pool I moved over and back do I wouldn't get wet aging. I let a sigh of relief when I didn't get wet aging. But I guess that was too soon cause I'm wet aging thanks to Katerina and mike .Then everyone jumped in. I decide to join the fun and jumped in too. "Look their my other half ,sister,bestfriend Chelsea ". Amy yelled and pointed to Chelsea on the fence . Chelsea was seating on the fence. "I'm not jumping this ". Chelsea yelled.

"Punk"Amy muttered as she went to help her down .

" I heard that ass"Chelsea told Amy. I laughed and smiled at them. That's when trey turn to me . I been waiting for him to see what I was wearing. Thanks to Katerina and him . When he saw me his smiles grow big."Thanks babe " he smiled and kissed my ear as He whispered in it.

It sent chills down my back."Anything for you babe , but stop acting like you can tell me what to wear and start using your manners ". I said as I kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay so this chapter I thought would be better then the last but I am disappointed at this chapter too, but I trying to get the storty rolling I should be finish with this in a couple of chapters.

* * *

Mate". I turn to see Dustin over by Chelsea . Aww their mates how cute, I started walking over to them to congratulate them. When I felt tingles not gypsy tingles that let me know some are near , but the ones I felt when I'm around a protecter. I hope it wasn't Chelsea I don't want to give up another protecter. I walk over to them and smiled ever bigger when the tingles went slowly away meaning my protecter wasn't her. "Amy"? I thought in my mind .  
"What about amy "?Trey ask.  
"I was thinking to my self, anyway I think she my protecter". Trey nodded "lets go see". I quickly said congrats to the new mates.  
I smiled and walked over to Amy, an lightly touch her shoulder. And knew right away she was it . Okay this day is becoming amazing . How cool is it to find a protecter and your friend find his mate.  
"What was that" Amy asked freaked out.  
"Your my protecter". I told her.  
"What does that mean , and how"? Amy asked confused .  
"justin well explain everything after all his ability is knowledge after all".  
She still gave me a confused face.  
I groan "Justin and Katerina "! I yelled for them. They came over.  
"Please explain the protecter stuff to her this is my new protecter". I told them.  
Katerina smiled "already knew" she said pointing to her head. I laugh and walked away pulling trey behind me.  
"So a new mate pair and a new protecter". I told him smiling .  
"Yea it exciting ". Trey said pulling me close.  
"So I been thinking about this Mrs. Miklos ".  
"Your not getting cold feet are you "? Trey asked getting a little nervous.  
"I wanted to talk about the ceremony".  
"Shoot ally babe". I smiled at him.  
"I want to have a big wedding /bonding ceremony".  
"Anything you want ally babe". Trey smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you". I smiled at him.  
"I love you too". He smiled and kissed me  
"Ally and trey we are going to start train get the pack ready". Katerina yelled , ruining the moment kind of.  
Training Ground  
"Okay you Most of you in this group can't kick ass at all or cant do it like us " Katerina started. I scuffed my laughs down . _"Only you_".  
_"I don't sugar coat anything_". Katerina said with a shrug .  
"Now I want all protecters to square up with their healers other protected we are going to have you guys fight , and see who's powerful, and who's going to have the ability. While the protecters are fights I want the best fighters to spilt up in 2 groups. Then I want the people who can and can't kick ass to go to one of the best fighters fighters group one I want you to teach defenses . And the other group teach offense ".  
"And what do you want the healers to do"? A wolf asked.  
"Even though its no of your concern i'll tell you anyway. They well be fighting with their mates, learning to kick ass or do it better". Everyone nodded and started doing what Katerina said.


	27. Chapter 27

The fight between the protecters were pretty long I mean practiced ended 7 hours ago and they are still going and it's 2 in the morning . The fight wasn't a fight to the death it was like who gets beat up first. When practice was finished some left and some watched. Right now I was watching the twins Brandon and Brendan fight. It was crazy you can tell they both wanted the ability. Punches and kicks were being throw at each. Finally after another hour the fights were done. Brandon and Brendan fight was a hard on but brendon one. Sally healers Cassidy and nicks fight was hard but not like the twins , nick won . Out of nicki and kobby . Rachel healers ,nicki won . Then Sara healers were done and the one who won was James . Rachel can kick ass though I wouldn't want to piss her off any time soon. Justin said that they won't get their powers until the morning .  
"With that said everyone may go home and rest" Katerina said as she jumped on mikes back laughing . I smiled at them and turn to trey "ready"?  
He smiles and nodded. "So when do want this wedding/ bonding ceremony"? I looked at him shook wasn't I suppose to ask that.  
"Umm, I haven't really done any thinking , as you know we are going into war in a 3 and a half weeks".  
"Well lets start thinking then shall we"?  
"Sure" I smiled .  
"So what's your dream wedding tell me about it". Trey said  
"I was thinking white roses doves lots of white and blue if its okay with you"?  
"I told you ally babe anything you want and I love the color blue". Trey told me.  
My cheeks started to hurt from all this smiling. "I want a big cake , cause as you know I love cake". I grinned at him.  
"I know ally babe ". He kissed my cheek .  
"What do you want at the wedding".  
"Umm, you and you , and oh you". Trey smiled .  
I laughed," your cute you know that".  
"cute"? Trey said sightly disappointed . I laughed and kissed him "your better then cute love".  
He smiled and started off to my house.  
Next morning  
"_Ally , they have their powers_". I heard Katerina yell in my head. She scared me and I feel off the bed .  
Trey turned and look down at me "are you okay ally babe". He asked handing me his hand.  
I laugh and nodded and grabbed his hand"Katerina scared me that's all".  
He pulled me on to the bed.  
"what did she say"? He asked  
"They have their powers , I want to see this". I told him heading to the bathroom.  
"Ally babe, I'm tired". He said as he got up and walked over to me and pick me up and walked back to bed. I laugh and laid next to him. "Just for a little ".  
"Thanks ally babe". he muttered in my neck.  
I smiled and went back to sleep with him.


	28. Chapter 28

Few Hours Later  
"I wonder what powers they got". I told trey as we left the room. How cool if one of the protecters power was flying .  
he smiled "well we know Katerina has the power of telling the future, and Justin has the power of knowledge". I was thinking about cool power protecters can her when someone called my name.  
"Ally"!  
"Hey nicki" I smiled.  
"_How is that_ "? I heard trey ask throw the bond.  
"_Nicki is Rachel protecter , remember_ "? I told him  
He nodded "_now I do, didn't she win the fight"_. I sent a imagine of me nodding.  
"So I got my power this morning ". Nicki smiled at me and trey.  
"Well show me or tell me what it is ". I told her.

trey nodded. Nicki smiled and before our eyes she was gone like she wasn't there.  
"I'm still here". Nicki said from somewhere .  
"Dude your power is to be invisible"?! I yelled.  
"Yup" nicki said reappearing .  
"That's so cool". I told her.  
Nicki nodded .  
"So who teaching you guys how to use your powers"? Trey asked wondering.  
"Ourself but if we want to know more about our powers then we have to asked Justin". Nicki answered his question .  
"Doesn't everyone who has power have to go to the gym". I said looking at my watch "like now"?  
Nicki nodded "heading over there now, I can't wait to see what powers the other protecters got ".  
I smiled "me too". And held on to treys hand.  
"Lets go then ". Nicki smiled and walked in front of us.  
"The 10th ". I whispered in his ear.  
"for real ally babe"? He asked me . I nodded .  
He kissed me .  
"I love you trey".  
"I love you to ally babe".  
I smiled and laugh.  
"I guess we are here " Trey said as he open the door to the gym.  
"Hey ally babe I be right back". Trey told me. I nodded to him and went back to talking to Katerina and the other healers.  
"Hey guys".  
"Hey ally " most of them said .  
"So what's your Powers"?  
"I got the power to be able to read minds". Brendan said .  
That's so cool I thought to my self.  
"And you think it's so cool". He smiled.  
"I can hide scent(s)". Nick told me.  
"You look like someone". I told him I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"My sister nicki, she's my twin".  
"That's cool".  
"ally already knows my power ". Nicki said .  
"I didn't get James power I said turning to him.  
Katerina shook her head at me . "_He's going throw something_". At that exacted moment a light fell down.  
"What the hell" I heard someone yell. And then I saw James headed to our group and trey standing with a smile .  
"what happen "? I asked Katerina  
"_Him and Rachel broke up , she found her mate_". She told me .  
"_Aw man that sucks_ ". I told her.  
"_So do you know his power_ "? I asked.  
She nodded "_his power is mind control _". She smiled


	29. Chapter 29

Next Morning  
I woke up in trey arms a girl could get use to this I smiled  
"Your a early bird".  
"Early bird gets the worm ". He smiled.  
I smiled "so I have to tell you the planes for tonight".  
"Okay". He smiled.  
"Iwillbesleepalonewithoutyouandyouwillbeintheother room".i said really what he was going to say.  
"Ally babe slow down what did you say"? He told me. I let out a low sigh.  
"I said I will be sleeping alone ,with you and you will be in the other room". I said with big spacing in between each word to let them sink in.  
"Why"? He asked confusion dance one his face.  
"It's bad luck to see the bride/ or sleep with the bride the night before the wedding".  
"Love that's for humans , I well never leave you so it isn't bad luck for us to sleep together before the wedding ".  
"are you sure"? I asked, I don't like bad luck at all, and how does he know he'll never leave , what if he gets bored of me.  
"That I well never leave you or it isn't bad luck"? He asked.  
"Both". I told him .  
"Yes "He told me, I smiled "ally your my mate ,mine, my other half ,my every thing. It impossible for me too leave you . I love you . And for the bad luck it's a lie".  
I let out a sigh of relief too."good cause last time I didn't sleep with you I could barely slept . I had bags under my eyes, and I was the crankiest person ever".  
He laughed and pulled me closer to him" I love you ". I told him smiling I love when he saids that to me.  
"I love too" I told him with a grin.  
"So this is it wedding /bonding ceremony tomorrow". He started  
"Yup are you excited"? I smiled .  
"Of course , I'm giving my everything to you officially in public and letting everyone know your mine. And I'm yours". he told me smiling . Gosh with that smile he could get way with murder.  
I kissed him".I can't wait".  
"Me either ". He told me tracing my marking. it sent chills down my body . it felt weird but good . " That gives me the chills". I laughed.  
"Come on ", He smiled.  
"Where are we going"? I asked  
"We'll your getting a dress and I'm getting a outfit or something". He told me smiling.  
I nodded "I'm going to get to get a white dress but not a wedding dress I deiced I want a small little ceremony, it's easier". I told him meaning it .  
he looked at me"you look amazingly beautiful in anything you wear , and babe if you want a big wedding/bonding, please don't settle for a small one". He said looking me .  
"It's ok my wedbond well be amazing all cause your there". I smiled at him.  
He smiled back "did you just mix wedding and bonding together"?  
I nodded "easier to say". I said with a shrug.  
"You want to get in the shower first"?  
"Yes" I smiled and paused and turn back to him "you can't always join you know". I smiled wondering if he would.  
he laughed "very temping love save that for tomorrow ".  
I gave him a fake smiled and walk into the shower. I wanted him to join me.  
At the mall  
"so how's the mated life"?  
"It's cool we didn't "mate" yet we are waiting how about you"?  
She frowned "we are waiting".  
"You don't look happy about that".  
"It's just when we was in high school he would wipe it out and do anyone but he wants to wait for me". Katerina said looking at a dress.  
"Maybe he wants it to be special ". I told her with a shrug lifting a dress up to show her it, it was a white high low dress with 5 ruffles like waves in the back and it had bling lines that go under your chest and the middle space and another line  
"I guess, and that's pretty, I think you should get it".  
"That was easy" I laughed.  
She smiled "what do you think about this dress"?  
"It's pretty , when are you and mike bonding"?  
"Soon". She smiled after this.  
"Lets get these check out and head to get the boys".  
Katerina nodded and the lady check us out. We walked to the men store and saw people fight .  
"Guys are such idiots". Katerina rolled her eyes.  
"I would hate to be their girlfriend, they look like idiots . They are". I said as we walked into .  
"Um ally I think those are the boys". Katerina frowned biting her lip.


	30. Chapter 30

I wasn't going to talk to him he made himself and I look like a fool.  
"ally babe"? I heard his whisper .  
"What trey" I snapped at him . Why the hell was he fighting his best friend.  
"I didn't mean to break his nose". He told me. He lucky I was able to fix it .  
"Why the hell was you guys fighting , what the hell is wrong with you . What happen if you got hurt, he's your bestfriend trey ! What if I couldn't fix it"? I notice he wasn't even listening to me when he had one of those faces my dad gives my mom when he wasnt listening to my mom .  
"your not even listening to me". I sigh and turned to the window.  
"We where fighting cause - know what it doesn't even matter. And there is nothing wrong with me "! He snapped at me. He snapped at me his mate . I looked at him and turned my head. Not wanting to see his face at all. I could feel the tears rolling down and I quick wiped them away. And felt treys arm wrapped around me. I pick it up and put it back on his side.  
"ally babe I'm sor-". He started I didnt want to hear his excuses .  
"I don't want to hear it " I told him. then i heard he's foot steps leave and the door slammed . I sigh maybe I was over reacting . Maybe I should have let him explained. Grr being mates is so hard! I sigh and got up from the window seal seat . I remember what my mom said to me ,2 wrongs don't make a right and sometimes you have to be the bigger person. So I got up and looked for trey.  
"Hey you seen trey "I asked Brandon .  
He nodded "try the gym".  
I smiled "thanks".  
And walk to the and open the door. I walked in smiling. Then I saw trey kissing a girl . I gasped and left the room. I walk out the house and headed to the swing I had my dad built when I was younger. I sat there wondering what would cause my mate to cheat on me . I can't believe trey did that . I heard a howl , and my body wanted to run to it but my mind said no , we will be dumb if we ran back to him . He was just kissing some girl.  
"I haven't seen you out her in a long time ". My dad smiled.  
I wiped my tears away and turn to him "I was just thinking ".  
Hayden nodded "something wrong ally"?  
I shook my head"no". I said looking at the floor .  
Hayden frowned "If you need anything you can tell me or ask". He said as he kissed my head and hugged me .  
"I love you daddy".  
Hadyden smile "I love you too ally, now Max wants to come out side".  
"Let him and can you bring a blanket I'm going to lay on the hammock".  
"alright , come in before 9".  
"What time is it"?  
"4".  
Ally smile and walk and laid down on the hammock .


	31. Chapter 31

I fell asleep on my hammock man was it comfortable .It was getting dark outside , I felt sad that trey didnt even try to talk to me once, and I been out here 4 hours . Some mate huh. I lean back and started to swing back and forth on the hammock bored.  
"Ally babe"? I hear. I didn't answer him . I felt his arms around me and that's when I broke down.  
"How could you"!  
"ally babe , i was set up that girl in there was a vampire". He said looking into my eyes which made it felt like he was looking into my soul.  
"You kissed her , your mine"! I continued to cry I hate when I cry it made me feel weak.  
"I didn't kiss her , I was set up she knew you was there and did it to get us like this. And yes I'm your and you are mine ".  
I shook my head "you said you'll never leave me and as a mate its your job not to cheat"! I yelled at him.  
"ally babe , I was set up please forgive me ". He beg , tears rolling down his face. This was obviously hurting him , I sigh. I hate hurting had that war zone between your mind and heart? My mind said no while my heart said do it. I took a deep breath and made my decision.  
"I forgive your apology". I said really low , hopeful he doesn't do anything else to make me take it back.  
He lifted his head and smiled "thanks ally babe". I smiled back and kissed him.  
"Are we still going to get wedbond"?  
"Of course , now I'm tired lets go to bed ".I smiled  
He nodded and pick me up .  
"Wait we are forgetting max". I smiled and went to pick him up. He laughed and kissed my head. I looked up at him and then my eyes landed on a his neck it was red and had a bite like look to it, I went to touch it.  
"Ally babe it's sore ".  
"What happen"?  
"She bit me , I told you she's a vampire".  
"Where is she "?  
"Dead". He said firmly.I nodded and snuggled into his chest.  
"I'm really sorry ally babe". Trey whispered  
"It's okay". I said into his chest but I know he heard me .  
"Can I ask you something "?  
"You just did ". I laughed  
He playfully rolled his eyes "do you actually think I would cheat on you"? He asked in a serious tone. I put my head down and nodded .  
"Why". He asked hurt and low.  
"I'm not a werewolf , and I still think you deserve better, and one day you'll finally see what I see and leave me". I ended crying .  
"Ally babe I'm not going anyway , your my mate my other half . I'm not going to leave you over something stupid as phasing . You can heal people how cool is that"?  
I smiled "so your mine forever"?  
He smiled back at me "forever and ever ,ally babe".


	32. Chapter 32

Okay so this chapter is for WinchesterCK1 , and you'll see why at the end . It's not what you expect in this chapter, but i think you'll like it :)

* * *

Next morning  
Today I was the early bird today I was get wedbond.  
"Trey "I whispered to trey sleeping body.  
"Yes ally babe".  
"Tonight's the night we get bonded ".  
"yes we are your finally going to be mrs. Miklos ". Trey said happiness dance throw out his face.  
"I know babe". I smiled today is going to be the happiest day of my life. He kissed my nose.  
"_hurry up and come to my room we have to get you ready_". Katerina told me.  
"_Okay_ ". I told her turning my attention back to try."babe Katerina wants me to go to here room to get ready, talk to mike". I told him.  
He groan ,"I don't want to".  
"please for me". I told him.  
He sigh " find, only for you ".  
I smiled and kissed his cheek "see you tonight ".  
he nodded and I smiled . I left the room and headed to Katerina room.  
"Hey hey". She smiled.  
"Hey Katerina ".  
"ready"? I nodded  
"Alright I want you to take you shower and then come out in this robe . Don't worry mike isn't coming until the wedbond".  
I nodded and headed to the shower "hey! You just used my word is getting around I see". I smiled .  
I got in a turn the shower on. I was just about to take my clothes off when someone grabbed my mouth, hands ,and feet. I try to move around but they had me in a hard lock.  
"Katerina"! I yelled throw the bond but my mind felt empty. He pulled me out the window with him a ran. Finall he stop running and put me down but he still had a hold on me though.  
"Your probable wondering why you here and who am I ".  
"You must do this a lot cause you very right". I rolled my eyes as I said hint the sarcasm . thats when I felt my cheek get slapped and no it stings.  
"don't sass me little girl, your lucky I need you around or I would have been killed you". The guy said spitting into my face as he said it. I started to rub my cheek hoping It wouldn't Bruise."what the hell do you need me for ".  
"Your a rare healer". He smirked. "Also I know your little wolf friends well come looking for you and that's when my men come and attack the biggest pack ever and when we win the rest of the packs will fear us. And us vampires will take over the war". He grinned.  
"How am I rare I'm just like every other healer"."You wolves swear your smart and go back a long time , you guys don't even remember do you"?

"I'm not a wolf and remember what".  
"But you are , and learn more about the histories of wolves and vampires . Surly I made this easier for you". He gave a evil smiled . I got the chill just looking a him. But what had me stuck was he said I was a wolf is that even possible to be a wolf and a healer , was he lying ?


	33. Chapter 33

"Then how come I never phased ". I asked raising a brow.  
"You will when the times right . And when that time comes you'll be in a cell".  
"Your going to lock me in a cell".  
He nodded and open the cell door "get in".  
I sigh , I started to feel hungry I haven't ate all day. "Got food "I asked . He nodded and left the room. Me being ally I tried to shake the door but it was going no where, and then the vampire handed me something cold in my hand . What the hell I looked down at it .  
"I'm not drinking blood"! I yelled and throw it at his face. Uh oh bad move .  
"I should have killed you and ignored the damn plan your mate killed my soul mate and I should kill his".  
"No no no , you shouldn't kill me and trey didnt kill your soul mate".  
"Yes he did he killed her , she was over there and he killed her".  
"Well if she over in a werewolf house isn't her fault for being there of course she would have gotten killed , it just so happens trey did it".  
"just shut up before I do kill you "! He hissed. I rolled my eyes and sat on the cot in the cell.  
"Katerina "? I tried the bond  
"Trey"?  
"Amy "? I tried over and over aging . I didn't want to be here I want to be in my mates arms , I wanted to be bonded today like we were suppose to. I keep calling their names throw the bond but it felt empty . I sigh .  
"Hey Can you stop sighing please it's annoying and it makes my mood even worst".  
i looked around no one was in and the I looked up at the cot above mine and there was a girl . She looked very close to dying her skin was death pale I didn't know if it cause she might be a vampier or she dying . You could see her bones. She had brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"I'm sorry I'm ally". I held my hand out to her.  
She gave me a weak smile "Bree".  
"So what are you in her for"?  
"They turn me so I could fight with their dumb army , but went aginest I don't do the whole fighting and drinking blood thing".  
I smiled "do you ever want to turn human aging"?  
She nodded "all the time".  
I grinned "maybe I can help you".  
"How "? She asked raising a brow.  
"I'm a healer and I healed a vampire back to human . I can only do that if they do not join evil and clearly you haven't".  
She nodded "please help me".  
I nodded and put my hand on her it was going to take long since there was only one person doing it but it still was fast . I watch as the paleness faded away. Her face regain life and color to it. Her touch no longer cold . She smiled up at me "thank you ally".  
I smiled "I do need a favor from you though ".  
"What's that" she asked.

"Fighting or do something to help my side of the fight". I told her  
She nodded "I won't fight but I will definitely help"  
I smiled "do they feed you "? I asked hearing my stomach growl .  
She shook her head "that why we need to get out of here".  
"But how "? I whispered .  
"I have a plan ". She smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

This is going good I'm getting excited , I know I said this last time but its starting to wrap up.

* * *

"Spill your beans ". I told her as I waited.  
She looked around the cell and outside of it and signal me to move closer to her."there's a hole under your bed I'm this to freedom we can leave tonight ".  
" escape plan is so classic & 2. Isn't there going to be guards"?  
She shook her head "they are so dumb they fall asleep after a little bit, and ones on our side".  
I smiled "so he didn't give in to the evil"?  
She shook her head "he drinks , animal blood".  
I nodded "do you know any others"?  
She shook her head" so tonight we are leaving ". She said still whispering. I nodded, and went back to my cot, any try to fall asleep . Key word being try.  
Few hours later  
"Wake up " ! I heard as I was being shaken by a pair of hands.  
"I'm up "I groan.  
"Shhh, they are going to know we are up".  
"Lets get out of here".I smiled.  
She nodded and soundlessly jumped off her cot and onto the floor.  
I got off my cot and crawled to the hole under the bed.  
"Hurry up and go, I finish while you were a sleep and the guard went to eat".  
I nodded and crawled in very fast "what happens if we get caught"?  
"We won't if you move faster".she whispered yell at me.  
I crawled even faster getting this unsettled feeling. We crawled for what seem forever until I finally saw the way out.  
"I just want to say thanks for waiting for me you could have bailed when you finished".  
"You gave my life back I owe you so much more, this is something little".  
"You don't owe me anything " I said as we crawled out the hole.  
"Okay". She said as she crawled out her self.  
"Well , well ,well look what we have here". We heard above us .  
Bree and I both let out a sigh . We knew who it was . The damn vampire dude. For some unkown reason I stood up and push Bree behind me.  
"What are you trying to do healer , kill yourself, I heard healer blood taste better then anything in the world". I growled at him. Hold up what the hell I growled?  
"Looks like little healers getting angry ". He said taking a step closer.  
"Back away". I growled aging .  
He laughed "you think you scare me with your growling and glowing heart I been around hundreds of years nothing scares me". I growled at him aging , he said eyes glowing my eyes wasn't glowing were they ? I groan quietly , and waited for him to make his next move. He took another step closer .  
"your pushing it". I told him.  
"And what are you going to do"? He challenge . For some reason him challenging me made me super pissed off and all of a sudden the vampires a giant , I looked down at my hands to see white paws. Paws? What is this?


	35. Chapter 35

I got over that shock (for now) that I had paws,and turn my attention back to Bree and the vampire. I made sure Bree was still behind me and I kept growling at the when I smelt the most mouth watering scent ever it smelt like cinnamon and oatmeal cookies. I was temped to the follow the scent but I couldn't leave Bree here to defend her self against and vampire.  
"looks like the healer finally phase". He grinned . I growled at him, baring my teeth . That when he kick me on the face and I laid on the ground. My version try to get back to normal I saw a blur but furry thing on the vampire. I knew right away who it was, trey! I was so happy . I started to shake my head to make the pain go away faster. It was kind of working. I watch as trey was growling. I love the better hearing and seeing and smelling, already.  
"Get off of me me stinky mutt". The vampire hissed at trey I wanted to growl at him but I had a headache.  
I watch as trey barked in the vampires face .  
"if you kill me my guys". I heard him say my version still blurry."will start war and kill you". I whimpered at the thought of trey getting killed. I watch as trey headed for the vampires throat. But he had the vampire's hand in his mouth instead. Gross!  
"Eww ,that's disgusting"! Bree yelled . I laughed little .i watch as trey ripped the vampires throat out ,it was disgusting . That when war started I watch as a vampire from out of no where attacked trey. I watch a trey push him off and was getting ready to fight. When another one jumped on treys back . I watch in horror and shook.I watched as trey try to take both of them. Rolling on the floor with the vampire on his back and biting the other on his font. After a few seconds I jumped on the vampire who attacked treys front. Pining him to the ground and trying to get at his neck. He keep trying to push me off , but i wasn't going anywhere. i keep clawing at him. and he kept trying to bit me i bit his head to slow him down. I guess, I got in focused by wondering if trey was okay cause I didn't see him. I forgot to protect to block my neck cause I felt fangs going throw my neck. Right away I felt pain and fell to the ground , and howled. I watch as darkenss fell over me. The cut stung. I felt the venom go throw my body killing my cells . It was painful. I couldn't look around cause I couldn't see but I could hear. I heard growling and felt the ground tremble. I try to open my eyes but I couldn't. I sigh as the pain got worse and I couldn't do anything.


	36. Chapter 36

I felt my self being pick up . And I felt my body go up and down. I tired to use my other Sense and decide to use my nose and ears. I heard the crunch of grass , I also smelt trey. He had to be under me. I tried not to move I was still in pain. I listen to my surroundings.  
"trey who is that and what's wrong "? I heard Someone say.  
"Ally and her friend get one of your protecters we need to heal ally . And get Katerina and mike for me I'm going to the house". I hear trey said. I was sad that I couldn't speak or move. I felt us starting to move . I kept trying to move but it was no use . I groan insides my head what the hell is going on ? I sigh as I felt my body being lift this is so weird not being able to talk and move but hear everything. It was quite as I heard foot steps walk away .  
"It's going to be okay ally ". I heard a fainted voice say. I couldn't do anything to let her know I was listen. I frown inside my head . That when I heard the door open.  
"What happen"lots of voices asked  
"Well the girl tried to escape and for some reason ally's a wolf and she got bit, so Isabel and Sara please heal her and when she's up feed her and Bree". I heard trey say . Who can forget that sexy voice . I didn't hear anything, so I'm guess they nodded . I hope.  
"Make sure they get rest , Katerina protect them please, I have to help the other packs ". I heard trey talk.  
"that's what I am here for bro". I'm guessing Katerina say. I decided to get some sleep maybe when I wake up ill be able to open my eyes and move my body . "Lets get to healing her" . sara said i remember her voice. i heard to foot steps come closer , and then i felt hands on me . i felt them trying to heal me. the only thing was it wasn't working ,it was actually making me tired. I start falling asleep .  
Dream  
_I walking down a path and basically all I saw was status of gods goddesses. Where am I ? I thought to my self. "The great island of gods" . I looked around who said that ?  
"The great Luna ,I brought you here.  
great Luna ?great Luna ? Oh yea my dad told me about you . "Your the goddess of werewolves fight "?  
She nodded .  
"So why am I here"?  
"As you know your a special healer ".  
I nodded.  
"I'm going to tell you about yourself".  
I nodded .  
"Right now your dead". She said so clammily.  
"What the hell do you mean I'm dead"!  
"Listen ally I know this is hard for you but you don't raise your voice at a goddess especially the one who made you". She said claim but I felt the power coming off.  
"How am I dead". I asked clammily_ .


	37. Chapter 37

she nodded "don't worry ally Lupei mate of trey Miklos , you will be back when we are done talking".  
I let out a sigh of relief . "So what am I "?  
"Your a gypsy-were or super gypsy or were gypsy . How ever you want to call your self your half were wolf and gypsy. Some gypsies are both , But they cant phased. But once 100 thousands of years , their one special powerful gypsy that can phased and heal". She stopped for a second to make sure I was getting all this . I nodded "but what so powerful about me"?  
She smiled "I will answer that when I'm done talking".  
I nodded, and she began talking aging.  
"This powerful gypsy , helps me with many things. That my sons and daughters can't handle on their owns . Now your question is about to be answered. Personalities is the strongest thing a person can have. You have all the personalities that the great gyspies carries . Determination , knowing right from wrong , putting other first ".  
"All things that could possible kill me ". I muttered.  
The Luna smiled "nothing can kill you escaped natural death".  
"That's why you said I'll be back when were done talking"?  
She nodded"your one lucky girl ally if you wasn't a super gypsy you would have passed away". She said sadly.  
"What do you want me to do"? I asked knowing I was a super gypsy to help her.  
"I want them evil blood suckers dead they will bring nothing but trouble to everyone, if there innocent , save them ".  
"Who made them"? I asked curouised.  
"It was a mistake long ago and now it's causing problems they need to go , they shouldn't be here ". She said slightly sighing.  
"How do we know if they are innocent "?  
"I'll help you with that I know which vampires gave in and didnt I tell them to wear green. Also they won't fight when you come near them . They will fight for you, but don't hurt them and heal them when the wars over".  
"Do you know why my parents gave me up"? I asked as the question popped into my head.  
She sigh and nodded "ally your parents were killed in a car crash on the way to the hospital to deliver you". Hearing this broke my heart and I started to cry my birth parents are dead , and it was cause of me.  
"How , how am I here". I asked whispering .  
"We picked you as the were gypsy when we knew there was another she wolf pregnant and we knew gypsy ran in your blood line. I looked at your future and I could tell already you would be a great super gypsy , and right then I gave you the powers".  
I nodded " do you know what they were like what they look like"?  
The Luna smiled "would you like to meet them "?  
"Is that possible "?  
"I'm the great Luna, I can make it possible ". She gave me a big smiled .  
"Yes". I smiled eagerly . Ever since I was little I always felt as if something's where missing . And when I was told I was adopt it confirmed my missing items . Birth parents.  
"Ally , the reason you felt like that is cause your suppose to have a strong connection to your parents. And you didn't have that with haydin and mikalya , cause they wasn't your birth parents". I nodded taking everything in. I didn't even noticed we where walking .  
"One more question". I told her.  
"Okay , ask". She smiled  
"How did I get to Mikalya and haydin hands"?  
the Luna smiled a little "Mikalya , had a miss carriage . And it was a girl . So I got one of my sons to drop you at their door, knowing they'll take good care of you and take you in".  
I smiled "thank you ".  
She nodded "we are here".


	38. Chapter 38

_"Is this heaven"? I asked her .  
She shook her head ."this is a one time thing and I thought you should meet them here before we go". I smiled how cool was this . "Look over there ". She pointed to two figures. I smiled as I as the couple "is that them"? I asked amazed . She nodded and smiled . The couple started walking to us. I could tell where I get my looks from already I got my strawberry blond hair from my mom and green eyes from my dad .  
"Hello ally darling ". My mother smiled. I walked over to her and gave her a hug . This hug felt right . I remember how people say once you find your mate you'll feel complete, funny thing is I feel even more complete .  
"I missed you". I said as I hug her telling her the truth I always wanted to meet my parents. After I was done hugging her I went to my dad.  
"We've miss you too". My dad tells me."oh ,ally we are so sorry we couldn't raise you ". I heard both of them say .  
"It's not your faults , you guys didn't plan to .. You know ". I said no really wanting to talk about the incident .  
"Ally you can talk about our death if you want, but I think you want us to answer some questions I'm guessing"? My dad ask.  
I nodded "did you guys name me ally or my other parents"?  
My dad smiled "I named you ally, you mother wanted to name you Claire . So your name would have been ally Claire Parker".  
I smiled "that has a ring to it. So were you guys from my pack ? Do I have any siblings , living relatives"?  
My mother smiled and laugh "very eager are we ". I nodded .  
"No we wasn't from your pack we was from light woods pack. You have a brother who's 24, his name is Aston , you have my sister drena (dree- na )". My dad answered.  
"How come I didn't live with her"?  
"Honey after we died we found out your life was already planed since before you was born". My mom answered . I nodded "so you guys been up here for 18 years now huh". I said feeling guilty and looking down.  
"Baby don't feel guilty , you had no control of this ". My dad said lifting my chin.  
"how's Aston"? I asked .  
"He's doing good he's the alpha , of our old pack".  
I nodded" I'm going to visit him when I come back to life, maybe he can help with this war , I love for him to met trey...". I stop I forgot about trey. Omg "Luna hows trey"?  
"Living ,going throw hell " she sighed.  
"I need to go back to him, but I don't want to say goodbye to you guys" I sighed.  
"You'll see us when it's your time my dad said hugging me close. My mom hugged me next . "Go to him, and say hi and I love you to Aston for us". My mom whispered into my ear as she pulled away. I smiled and she wiped my face I didn't even know I was crying . "I love you". I told them.  
"We love you to ally, we have to go now". They said as they back away from me and held each others hands and floated up into the sky .  
"Bye mom and dad". I whispered wiping my last tear away.  
"Ready " ?the Luna asked.  
I nodded and felt my self began to wake._


	39. Chapter 39

I started to wake my eyes started to flutter open.  
"Ally babe "? I heard trey said. I honestly felt bad I forgot him, what kind of mate does that.  
"tr-tr-trey" I said all weird cause I haven't talk in a little and my throat was dry. I smile when he got me a cup of water.  
"Oh ally babe , I thought I lost you". I sigh , he sounded so broken and it was my fault . I decided not to keep him in the dark.  
"I'm sorry , I have to explain something to you".  
"go ahead ally babe" He gave me a warm smile.  
"Well lets start from when you saw me". I started and he nodded.  
"Well me and Bree had escape , wait where's Bree "? I asked panic .  
"She's safe love , continued ". He said and I stop panicking and nodded .  
"Well right after we go out of our escape tunnel the vampire found us. A sudden argue to protected Bree came over me and I pushed her behind me. The vampire kept pushing my buttons , an out of no where I'm shorter then him . I looked down at my hands and see paws. I had was pretty alarming if I must say so my self, And that's when you came in. And then when I got bit by the vampire , I couldn't move anything . But I could hear and smell". I told him.  
"Ally I'm so sorry I didn't protected you , as your mate I should have ". Trey said looking disappointed .  
"Trey you was busy fighting not one but two vampires". I gave him comforting smile .  
"I still should have protected you" . He muttered usaually I wouldn't be able to hear that but now thanks to my wolf I can . I shook him a shut up look. "Anyway soon after you dropped me an Bree if at the mansion and lefted us with Katerina Sara and I believe Isabel , they tired to heal me, thought it was only making me sleepy. Anyway I had a wonderful reality dream. I met the Luna and she told me why I can phase and heal people". I smiled it still amazed me.  
"And you can do that cause"? he asked I could see the confusion  
"Well she said I was special , and I am a super gypsy. I can help her with things that werewolves can't deal on there owns like the vampires. And with being a super G , I can die and come back to life "i smiled as she finished . I could tell trey was surprised by all this by the look on his face.  
"So what else happen in this reality dream"? I smiled that he wanted to learn more , I did too. I was going to tell him about my parents with out crying , I told my self but I got a little tear thinking about them.  
"I , I meet my parents ". A tear slipped down my face , and wiped it away. "Aren't you happy you met them "? He asked confused .  
I shook my head"their dead , and it's my fault , if it wasnt for me they wouldn't be on their way to the hospital and have a car crash". I sob , even though they told me it wasn't my fault it actually was. trey pulled me close and kissed me . It made me feel much better.  
"Brads coming home". trey smiled . And that brought my attention back to my other brother.  
"And I have another brother "I cried again "he lost them at 6 cause if me". Trey sigh "ally what's your brothers name"? I was wondering why he asked me I just told him though.  
"Aston". i gave him a fainted smile. "Aston Parker". The minute I said that trey looked like he knew something.


	40. Chapter 40

Trey nodded and sigh "as much as I want to stay with you ally babe , we are still under attack as the vampires doing a sneak attack sometime today".

"I'm coming". I told him starting to move.

"No , ally babe I just got you back your staying here". Trey told me.

"No I'm coming ". I told him back .

"Your not coming". He started to get frustrated .

"Trey I'm coming, I don't care what you say". I told him looking him in the eye , I saw hurt flash but then his eyes went emotionless.

"Your not coming". He said in a command.

"don't you use your alpha power on me"! I yelled at him. The new wolf in me want to stop and put its head down.

"Ally your are staying in here"! He yelled at me as he left the room , he didn't even look at me. I sigh "I'm a super g I can handle this ". I muttered to my self as I left the room and headed to mine secretly . Mwahhahah I laugh inside my head.

"_What's going on ally babe where are you_ "?heard throw the bond.

"_In the room_".I told him

I went throw my clothes and put on black clothes my outfit looked hot it also made me look bad ass . This super g is going to kick some ass I smiled. I decide to play cod (call of duty) until some action happen. After a few rounds on the missions I heard a smashing window and the pounder of feet hitting the floor. I jumped to my feet. I looked around I was a good fighter but I knew I wasn't the best so I broke a chair and grabbed the sharp stake lick stick and put one in my belt. I started down the stairs "make sure any vampire wearing green doesn't get killed". I informed both Katerina and trey.

"Why "? Trey asked.

"They are on ,our side just lock them in a cell". I told him.

"Where are you"? Trey asked .

"I'm in the room".

"Ally babe ". He started .

I sigh and blocked him off , and headed to the fight. I felt him trying to get in but I continued to block him and found my first kill. I smiled as I jumped on the vampires back. He had the look of shook and surprise . I put him in a head lock and he spined around , I laughed at his fail attempts. I deiced to stop playing with vampire and put it out its misery. I snapped his neck and then staked him. I watch as he fell to his knees and then over his side. Coughing up blood the sight was sad. I turn around to see a female vampier heading my way. She looked pissed the hell off . I grabbed my stake and got it ready. I notice she was wearing green but she probable she probable which sides now. She lunge at me . I side step , and grabbed her as she passed holding her by her clothes"you bitch"! She yells . As she turns and scratches my arms. I growled at her I was about to throw a punch but she grabbed my hand and punch me.


	41. Chapter 41

I pushed her off of me . And she came right back to me ."why the hell did you kill him, you bitch"!  
I raised a brow and look at her like she was dumb.  
"Lets state the obvious , he tired to kill me. Damn you vampires are dumb". I told her with lots of sarcasm . I hate when people ask me dumb questions . I heard a laugh and I turn my head to see where it was coming from. The vampire took that her advantage and tackled me . We both feel to the ground . Right away she was pushed off of me . I knew it was trey by his wonderful amazing mouthwatering scent . Okay I'm getting really weird. I laughed to myself.  
"don't you dare touch my mate "! I heard trey growl at her while he was helping me up. Again she started running to us. I watch as trey did a tripping move so that she would fall forward and he could catch her. Once he did he put her in a head lock. That's what I call quick thinking cause I honestly didn't know what move to do.  
"Do you want the honors "? Trey asked me . I smiled and nodded , and grabbed a stake out of my boot. And rolled it in my fingers . "_damn my ally babe is a bad ass_". I heard treys thoughts I laughed . The vampire sigh "can you just kill me already"? Wait who asks to be killed . I watch trey raise a brow .  
"You want us to kill you"? I asked very confused .  
"No reason to live without him". The vampire simple replied . I honestly felt bad that I killed her friend or whatever he his to her. I bit my lip do I say something or just kill her like she asked.  
"_That's how I felt when I thought you were gone_". Trey told me throw the bond. I took a deep breath and staked her so she could be with him. I watch as trey drop her , I felt bad for the girl . "Come on if your going to fight then we'll do it together ". I smiled I was a little shock but I didn't want him to change his mind so I started walking out the room. I was looking around the other room to find a vampire and I found one. This one was wearing green so he was on our team.  
"Look there's one in green in the corner ". I told trey. We started walking to the vampire.  
"Why are you wearing green "? I asked. I knew the answer I just wanted to know if he's really on our side .  
"I-I had a dream , and a beautiful lady told me to wear green it'll change my life". I smiled he look so scared , it was adorable . Trey growled at me and pulled me closer to him "_mine_". I looked up at him and nodded .  
"if you follow us you'll live , trust me". I gave the vampire guy a reassuring smile.  
He nodded .  
"Just to make sure this will all play out okay I have to do this". Trey said as he walk next to him and put a hand on his shoulder . it like like he was going to arrest him. I looked at him.  
"Just for safety " he told me. He's on our side what do we need safety for?  
"_Trey, he on our side_".  
he ignored me and started walking.  
"Your the were gypsy aren't you"?The vampire asked me .  
I nodded ."how'd do you know"?  
"I'm Bree's friend , I believe she told you about me ".  
I nodded "I'm sorry but I'm just alerting you we have to put you in a cell just until the fight is over". He nodded .  
"_So we drop him off and go back fighting_ "? I asked trey throw the bond.  
Trey nodded "you know babe your turning to a super bad ass". He smiled .  
I smiled "what can I say I'm a superG ". I said as I flicked my collar on my black jacket. Trey laughed "babe your killing me". I smiled , and we came up to the cell.  
"Okay just sit tight and we be back after the fight". I told the vampier.  
He nodded at trey and I , and we walk away hand in hand and looked for another fight.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey , so I wrote this right when I got home . I saw the movie mortal instruments , can I say it was okay but I like the book better . Anyway lets get with the story shall we ?

* * *

I smiled as I staked another vampire."we make a amazing team ". I told trey as I high 5 him. Instead he pulled me into a bear hug . "I agree ally babe". He whisper in my ear as he nibbled on it . I laughed and looked around at the dead bodies on the floor, "how many more"? I asked getting tired of this war.  
"Well we can kill them all one by one , or kill their clan leader and then we kill them, it's easy and hard both ways and at the same time ". Trey said with a shrug . I sigh "I want this to be over so we can have our wedbond". Trey pulled me back into his arms and put his hands on my lower back and rubbed my back. I relaxed .  
"I do to". He smile and rested his i forehead on mine. I quickly kissed him .  
"So who their leader "? I asked trey.  
Trey shrugged his should "I don't know ".  
I sigh "maybe Bree's friend can help tell us who it is".  
Trey nodded "maybe , I still don't trust bloodsuckers ".  
"He won't be one when this is over". I smiled. We were currently walking throw the house , looking for anymore vampires.  
"I don't see anymore". I told him.  
"I know , there had to be more though". Trey paused, and froze .  
"What's wrong trey"? I asked as I looked at what he was looking at . It was my dad and mom dead in each others arms my dad arms were over hers protecting her . Tears started to fall and I dropped to my knees looking at my now dead parents . "Please come back to me ! mommy and daddy, I need you ". I cried . My hands on my face . I can't believe I lost my parents , and at a time like this .  
"Ally babe"? Trey said as he bend down to me and pulled me into his arms. I looked back over at my parents , I looked at their dead bodies. They had scratches and bite marks all over them. I cried even harder . "I want revenge ". I said in a firm voice . Whom ever did this isn't getting away with it. All of a sudden a vampire was in front of us.  
"Do you really think you can get revenge on me the clan leader". The vampire laughed . I stood up to my feet . Trey pushed me behind him.  
"And what are you going to do "? The vampire asked trey.  
"I'll gave you give 2 minutes to run before I kill you , I love the chase". Trey looked at the vampire.  
"_Are you okay_ "? I heard Katerina and Amy ask.  
"_No , but how is everyone_"?  
Katerina sigh "_everyone has a few cuts and bruises . I'm sorry about you parents_ ". I looked back at their bodies . At least they die in each others arms , but I'm still going to kill the damn vampire in front of me. I phased into my wolf .  
"Looks like someones mad". The vampire teased. I growled at him, and started to walk to him. But trey blocked me . "Your 2 minutes are up in 5...4...3...2...1". Trey said as he phased and lunged at the vampire.


	43. Chapter 43

this isn't edit sorry I'm going somewhere in 20 minutes and I'm still not ready yet , okay now on with the story . And sorry

* * *

I watch as the vampire throw trey . I just watch in shock the vampire was fast. I ran over to tree when the shock was gone.  
"Trey are you okay"? I asked . He nodded and pushed me behind him. The guster was cute but it was starting to annoy me.  
"Get Katerina and Amy to get some people down here now". Trey said throw the bond.  
"Katerina and Amy the vampire leader is here and trey is trying to fight him off we need you". I told them . I just wanted to get this all over with . I want every thing to go back to normal . "We are on our way ally". I heard Amy said. I turn my attention back to trey. The vampire kept trying to bite trey while trey was running around. I started to get up to go help trey when someone touch my shoulder I quickly twist their wrist .  
"Hey it's just me ". Katerina said as I let go of her wrist by the sound if her voice .  
"ally"? I heard trey throw the bond.  
"Yes , Katerina and Amy are here now".  
"Tell them to come to where I'm at please".  
"Okay". I watch as trey came near us , and Katerina and ally grabbed the vampire . I watch them rip off his arm that was a gross science but he did kill my parents. I saw trey going at his leg and I decide to help him so I attacked the other leg and rip it off. It was funny but I don't feel like I really did anything for revenge . I sigh.  
"I'm still alive mutts". The vampier laugh a evil laugh. Mine was still better .  
"do you want to kill him love or I"? Trey asked  
"I". I told him going out the room. I was going to kill my parents killer . I quickly got dress. I decide just to throw it at his head see if it kills him. It did, and it looked gross. I sigh I didn't feel any better instead I felt much worse and I missed my parents even more I ran into my room and lock the door.  
"Are you okay "? Both Amy and Katerina asked . I just shut them out . I didn't want to talk to no one I can't believe my parents died and now I was just letting it sink in. I heard trey coming . I laid flat on my bed.  
"Ally babe"? He called .  
"Go away trey I just want to be alone ". I yelled.  
"please ally babe , I need clothes too". He begged. I went to the dresser and grabbed his clothes and open the door and just throw it . I heard him sigh  
"Ally your really going to make me stay out here".  
I sigh "I'm sorry trey I just want to be alone".  
"Ally babe , please let me in". Trey beg. took a deep breath and open the door. I watch as he phased and put clothes on . He pulled me into his chest and I could hold it and I broke "It's going to be okay ". Trey said as he kissed my head.  
"What about Liza "? I asked worried . "How is she going to react that her parents died, where is she"? he sigh and rubbed my back .  
"It takes time love , this is just a bump in the road from the journey ahead of us. i believe she with ben and his family right now".I sighed and nodded in to his chest


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, family came over and we had a unplanned bbq , this is today update ill make up yesterdays soon :)

* * *

I woke up in treys are relieved that the vampire fight was over but sad my parents were gone. I sigh I wonder what Liza was going to be like and I have to tell brad , who for some reason didn't come to help fight. I got up and went to find Liza . Thankfully Ben and his family live in the pack house. I walked to Ben and his mate room, and knocked on the door. "Morning ally ". Ben said rubbing his eyes as he open the door. "I'm sorry to wake you up this early but I'm looking for Liza . I also want to alert you ". I stopped and tired to keep the tears in but I failed misery . Ben looked at me "what's the matter"? He asked . I sigh and continued "my parents are gone". I finish looking down. "I'm sorry ally". Ben said as he rubbed his head . "It's alright , I'm still trying to get that I won't see them aging . Anyway I need to talk to Liza , can you talk to brad for me since he's the next alpha in line".

Ben nodded "I will , also she sleeping in will's room". I nodded and walk to will's room. "Thanks ben". I smiled and and walked into Will's room. The kids in front of me was so cute mind you their only 8. Liza and will was sleeping next to each other and Liza rest her head on Will's chest. I have a feeling they are going to be mates are really good friends. I walked over to Liza and tapped her.  
She groan and turn her body . "All"?  
I smiled "hey Liza ".  
"It's early". Liza whispered .  
"I have to talk to you". I told her sighing.  
"Did I do something wrong ,is something wrong"? Liza asked worried. Her voice sounded so cute. I noticed will woke up and pulled Liza closer to him . Yup their mates.  
"Liza please come with me ". I told her giving her a hand. She looked at me and nodded, an waved goodbye to will.  
"All , where are we going "?  
"I'm taking you to the swing". I smiled.  
"Daddy build that for you ". She smiled . I remember the day he built it.  
_**Flash back**__  
"Daddy"! I yelled I was 4 at the time .  
"Yes ally"? He smiled .  
"Swing! Swing ! I want one ". I pointed to the t.v that had a character swinging on the swing. "How would you like to help daddy build it"? He asked.  
I laughed and clapped my hands "help"!  
"I help too"! I saw brad come into the room he was 5 at the time. "Come on let's go out side then". My dad said as walked to the door and held it open. I jumped into my daddy arms . He laughed and continued to walk. We walked to the shed. He pulled out a piece of wood and ropes and nails. "Daddy "? I asked .  
"Yes ally"?  
"My swing "? I asked .  
He nodded and we build it and put it up . We took the first swing on it together ._


	45. Chapter 45

"All"? Liza said as she waved her tiny fingers in my face.  
I looked down at her "yes "?  
"Are you okay ? Your crying ". I nodded .  
"What are you going to tell me"? She asked as we approached the swing I sat down and put her in my lap and started to swing.  
"Mommy and daddy". I told her.  
"What's wrong"? she asked I heard worried in her tiny voice.  
"Mom and daddy are gone ". I said in a whisper . Liza turn to me and shook her head "no". She cried into my chest.  
"Shh ... It okay". I rubbed her back .  
"Want to see them all"! She yelled still crying . I sigh and continue to swing.  
"Will they ever come back "? Liza asked . I shook my head "but you'll see them when it's your time". She gave me a sad smiled and I gave one back kissing her head "can I see will now "? She asked . I nodded , I honestly expected her to flip out , it's probable cause she doesn't understand still . I though to my self and sigh.i wonder who'd Liza will stay with both brad and I are fond of Liza so I know we both want her to stay with us. I put Liza down and started walking to the mansion. I looked back at the swing and smiled . "I love you guys". I whispered. Grandma and grandma! I thought to my self I never called then. I wonder how grandma Jacqueline and grandpa fane are going to take it. I sigh and walked into the house.i watch as Liza headed to wills room. They are so cute together . I headed up to mine and I saw trey gone . I frowned and looked around the room, when a note caught my eye.

_Went out be back soon love you_

_- trey_ .

I smiled at the note. I wonder what his up to. I walked out my room and started calling my family for my parents funeral . I decide 2 days after tomorrow. I was hoping we can get webond tomorrow . When I finished my calls I felt large hands on me. I smiled and looked up at trey "hey".  
"Hello ally babe". He smiled back.  
"Where were you"? I asked .  
"I had to talk to someone". He said he kissed my head .  
"Oh". I said "can we get wedbond tomorrow "?  
Trey shook his head "nope". He said popping the p. I looked at him and sigh . I felt rejected . I got out of his hands and walked to the bed and pulled the covers over my head. I heard trey sigh and come over to the bed and pull me closer to him but I still keep space between us. He noticed and tried to pull me closer but I don't move . Trey kissed my neck . "Ally I wanted to surprise you but you look super pissed off , so yes we are getting wedbond ". I turn to him "sorry I over reacted I felt like you was rejecting me. My emotions been running really high lately ". I told him.


	46. Chapter 46

Okay so only 1 chapters left! I'm going to try to make chapter 1 thousand words each Maybe more :) also Im sorry going I want the best ending so I might take a couple of days to update maybe not. I don't like my ending the same as other things I write or read. anyway on with the 2 too last chapter.

* * *

I was laying on trey chest. Gosh I don't want to wake up yet. I felt trey to move but I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "Ally we have to get ready". I heard hear him say I felt his chest vibrate as he talked. I snuggled closer to him. I smiled as he started to rumble I love that nose .  
"5 more minutes please". I asked kissing his chest. I felt and heard him rumbled even louder "fine" I smiled . i felt him kissed my head. I smiled on his chest and went back to sleep.  
5 minutes later  
I Felt trey kiss my head.  
"Ally babe , its 5 minutes later".  
I sigh and started to get up. "Ally please be ready in 1o minutes I want you to meet somebody". I raised a brow how was I meeting at 11:55.  
"who am I meeting"? I asked .  
Trey smiled "it's a surprise ". I got unease feeling from this surprise. I got into the shower after trey, I decided to put something simple on. Just for now anyway. I put on a shirt that said "sexy and I know it" It was kinda tight as the style .I smiled Liza got it for me . I put on some white pants , and a pair of black white an grey Jordan's. I smiled I looked sexy . I quickly put on my make up cause I was five minutes late . i was touching up my make up when the door bell rang. I got up from my spot from the Mirror and headed to the door.  
"Ally slow down". Trey chuckled . I nodded , and slowed down . He smiled and left the room "ally wait in the living room please". He asked me.  
I groan but nodded and plopped down on the couch. I sigh I have to wait in here. I watch a trey open the door all I heard was muttered words . I sigh again they was taking to long so I walk the door.  
"Trey I-". I stop mid sentence when i saw the people in front of me they look like someone I know especial the boy. I watch them as they watch me.  
"Trey who is this"? I asked still look at them.  
"Aston , and drena ". Trey said as he wrapped a arm around me . Drena mouth hung low and Aston had no emotion on his face. I was shock that probable why the guy and a little the lady looked so familiar. They both looked like my dad  
"Aston Parker "? I asked in a whisper . I don't even know why I whispered .  
"The one and only ". Aston smirked . I saw drena slapped the back of his head . " I really don't understand where and how you got this cocky ". Drena muttered as she walk passed him and to the couch.  
"So trey here said your my sister". Aston said right away.  
"He right, I'm ally". I smiled an held my hand out .Aston hesitated "prove it". How the hell do I prove we have the same parents? Blood test?  
"How ". I asked rasing a brow. Aston looked over at drena for whispered in each others ears. "Tell me your story". He told me and so I do I told him from begging to right now.  
"So if you supposedly met our parents . What did they tell you they were going to name you"? He smirk . He thought I don't know .  
"My name was suppose to be ally Claire Parker". I smirked back and crossed my arms around my chest. Aston mouth dropped and drena smiled a big smiled of joy.  
"They told me there was no surviers , now I have both my nephew and niece, just for recorded I knew you were a Parker by your eyes . They were my dads eyes who's your grandfather and your dad's eyes. Oh and hair that's all your mother". Drena smiled at me .  
"Ally we need to get ready". Trey said as he kissed my temple .  
I nodded even though i really didnt want to say goodbye to drena and aston . "we are getting wedbond , you welcome to stay but we have to get ready". I invited them .  
Drena nodded "we will be here , but we have to go back to the pack we will be back for it". Trey smiled and started to get up . Aston got up and put out his hand . "Thanks man for giving me my sister back". I watch aston say to trey i smiled . trey nodded in response and pulled me with him . "I'll see you guys at the wedbond ". I smile i was so happy my family will be there .


	47. Chapter 47

**_Last chapter i never thought i was going to finish this book , will i knew i would but i didn't think it would be this long. anyways *wipes eyes* let finish this . on with the chapter hope you like it._**

* * *

I played with her hands as she stood in front of the mirror. i'm a nervous wreck. I thought to herself.

"your being wedbond,im sure its normal ".katerina said as she looked at my dress.

"i'm so in love with your dress".

"its just a simple dress". i told her with a shrug.

katerina rolled her eyes "you look beautiful in it still". i smiled "i'm ready to do this".

she smiled "come on then". she said as we walked out the room together. my heart started picking up pace as we walk. This is it , thought my self. katherine walked in before me so she could get her seat.

"_you got this_". she said before blocking the mindlink. i smiled i cant i took a deep breath and started walking into the room. right away all eyes were on me. i was even more nervous now but keep walking.

"_look up_". katerina said before she close the link again . i haven't even noticed i was looking down . i looked up and locked eyes with trey. i didn't even noticed i was right in front of him until he grabbed my hands. man i already got lost in his eyes. someones cough brought me out of my staring.I looked up and say Dillon . "are you ready"? he whisper for only trey and i to hear. i looked around and saw all our friends and family. i smiled and nodded along with trey.

"Hello friends and families of ally and trey , we bring you here to see ceremony of the bonding of trey and ally. also the wedding mix in. as ally likes to call it the wedbond". i smiled and her chuckles around the room. i wish my parents were here,but my friends and family especially Aston,Amy ? ,Drena , Liza , Brad, Brook, and treys parents make it up.

_**(A/N: okay so this part was a little tricky to write , cause i want to be a better writer and give more details to you ,but i don't want to copy word for word like in the book how they usually get bonded. so what i did was had the same thing happening basically but not word for word and use less detail just out of respect for Quinn Loftis )**_

"as i highly doubt it ,are anyone of you here against your will"? Dillon asked

"no". trey and i said both at the same time . i hear someone say aw.

Dillon nodded "it is time for you to wash ally's feet". I wasn't shock to hear this because my mom told me every bonding ceremony does this. it a symbol he would do anything for you basically. As trey washed my feet he read the tradition vows. when he was do i recited them back.

now it was time for our own vows.

Trey started first "Ally babe , I find it hard to write down my love for you on this tiny piece of paper. Your probable wonder how come I don't get a bigger paper. If i wrote it on a larger paper it still would have been hard. See cause the love I have for you would take eternity to write down on paper and mind you it wouldn't just be one paper. Before I knew I was your mate I always had a pull to you even though you could say our relationship was a love and hate, I knew even before I would love you .as your mate I will protect you and care for you , and shower you with a eternity full of love . It didn't matter to me that you can't be "furry" back before you thought you couldn't phase, you are my mate and I will always love you no matter what". when Trey finished i felt tears falling the vow made my heart feel all warm and fuzzy , i love that feeling. i smiled at trey once more and began with my lines.

"i'm going and say i forgot about the vows. its just we been threw so much and it just slip my mind. i know that no excuse because you wrote yours but forgive me". i paused and took a breather ." Trey your right we did have the love hate relationship. i can admit that i had a crush on you maybe even something more than a crush while i didn't know we were mates. i honestly didn't want to be around you sometimes because of the feelings. never confronted you about them either , i was scared if you had feeling and we started dating and then you find your mate and leave me. i realized i loved you back then , and i love you even more much more now, especially now that i know you're mine and only mine. i'm glad to be your mate. i love you with all my heart and much more. i'm happy to be recognized as ally miklos ,its a honor . and i cant wait till we get to shower each other with A eternity of love". i ended smiling. i looked over at trey to see him crying too . I smiled "Trey its time to present ally with your gifts "Dillon informed him. trey smiled and nodded and handed something black . i open it and saw the sweaters i wanted for us. "trey you remember". i smiled

"oh course i did". he smiled

"i love it, we could wear them in public ". i smiled .

"okay, ally babe i want to give you your other gift". i smiled and wonder what else could he have gotten me. i watch as he pulled out a box . i watch amazed .

"so i know how much you love that couple stuff , so i got this for you". trey said as he open the box. there sat a beautiful ally and trey 4ever ring .

"trey". i squealed "how did you know i would like this ,this must of cost a lot ".

"nothing cost a lot when it comes to you love". trey smiled and hugged me.

"trey request his last gift to be given in private ". Dillon announced . "so we will be moving on to the wedding part of the wedbon. since most of the thing said is as same as the wedding i'll just ask you. Do you ally take trey to be your husband, your soul mate and to love him poor or rich

throw sickness and health, to death do you apart"?

"I do" i smiled as trey and i was holding each others hand, i knew i was ready for this.

"And trey do you take ally to be your wife,your soul mate and to love her

poor or rich

throw sickness and health, to death do you apart"?

trey looked me in the eye and nodded eagerly to his dad "I do".

Dillon smiled "may i have the ring".

trey smiled and whistled. i watch as max came into the room with a pillow on his back. i laughed and smiled . i looked back at trey who was looking at me with so much love and passion. max stopped in between trey and I. Trey pick up the rings and handed me his. i smiled and started to cry happy tears . so emotion i thought to myself. trey looked his eye with mind and with a nodded we put the rings on each other fingers.

i smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"you may kiss the bride". trey smiled and started to lean forward . I followed right behind him and kissed him . he nibbled on my lower lip asking for entrance. i smiled against his lips and let him in. we kissed for a minute or two before Trey pulled away.

"now I present to you Mr and Mrs trey Miklos ". Dillon smiled at us. We hear cheers around the room. i'm smiled man my cheeks are starting to hurt. trey laugh a little as he i'm guessing heard my thoughts. i smiled and started to take a step forward , when i was lifted into treys arms."i love you". i smiled up at him.

"I love you too ally Miklos ". i smiled i had treys last name now best feeling ever. trey continued to walk to our room. tonight hmm, so many thing is and did happen today. i sigh in a happiness. trey kissed my head "tonight is our night ". he smiled and paused"almost forgot to give you, your last gift "he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

i smiled"i wonder what you could have gotten me now". i said wondering. he smiled and bit his lip , man did he look sexy doing that.

"its cheesy" trey looked at me.

"its from your heart right"?

he handed me roses."they are so pretty".

he smiled and nodded. i looked at the roses admiring them and then i noticed the fake one. "um trey, why is there a fake one".

trey smiled and kissed me "I will stop loving you when all the roses die". i smiled and looked up at him "but the fake one will never die". trey smiled and kissed my nose "exactly ".

**_(ill post the dress and sweater link on profile :) _**


	48. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

(3 years later)

I walked into Trey's office with our daughter on my hip.

"daddy"! tally yelled for him. he looked up at us looking exhausted , but grabbed her.

"hows my lil shortcake "? he asked her ,as he held her on his lap.

tally clapped and nodded her head . i smiled and sat on treys other leg. trey wrapped his arm around me."_how are you ally babe_"? trey asked throw the bond.I smiled "_okay just a little tired tally been asking for you all day, and you're always busy with work_" . i told him with a slight sigh.

"_ i know , i'm alpha now and its my job to make the vampires go away ,i really just want to kill the rest of the vampires i hate walking around knowing they are still here. i really want to spend more time with you and tally _"trey said rubbing my back and kissing my head.

"park"? tally asked trey looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

trey sigh and rubbed his face._ "trey_ _lets just get throw on day at a time and if they come one day we will be ready again_". i gave him a reassuring smile. tally watch us while she played with treys hair slightly pulling on it. trey winced and little and kissed my nose ."i love you ally, and our baby girl". he smiled at me and looked down at tally. "lets go to the park" he smiled as he stood up holding tally and my hand. and together we walked out his office . "i love you too trey and tally". i told him smiling. He smiled down at me and frown when my phoned beeped letting me know i had a text. i looked down at the text and smiled it was from aston my brother.

"hey , Amy and Ben wanted to see you guys can we come over"?

-Aston

i looked over at trey "can Aston, Amy, and Ben come over"?

he nodded and tally clapped her hands "auntie Amy and uncle Aston"! i smiled and text him back meet us at the park in 15 minutes.

15 minutes later

"Amy, Aston, Ben, over here"! i called out to them as Trey and I pushed tally one the swing.

they smiled as they walked over . we did our hellos and how are you really quick. I still couldn't believe Amy and Aston were mate they just seem so different . i guess what they say is true opposites attracted. I mean look at me and trey we are truly _**Different**_.

* * *

_**i wrote this short epilogue , hoped you liked it :) anyway anyone notice their daughter's name tally .T for trey and Ally for Ally's name. and I ended up with tally . I thought i should add this since i made you wait for the ending .**_


End file.
